Cuando chispa y corazon se encuentran
by LadyPrimeneko
Summary: Que pasaria si el lider Autobot se enamora de una chica de 14 años y ella de el pero al hacerlo sus vidas corren peligro en especial la de ella seran capases de mantener su amor y de sobrevivir a la extincion.
1. Chapter 1

CUANDO CHISPA Y CORAZON SE ENCUENTRAN.

Holis mis amigos este es mi primer fanfic no sean duros conmigo ya que también soy nueva en esta página pero bueno no soy dueña de Transformes solo Brenda y Pamela me pertenecen. Contiene partes de Transformes 4 : la era de la extinción.

Bueno empecemos la historia. :D

Parejas:

Optimus/Brenda

Crosshairs/Pamela

CUANDO CHISPA Y CORAZON SE ENCUENTRAN.

Mi nombre es Brenda tenía 14 años cuando mi vida cambio por completo y también cuando…lo conocí…a él a el amor de mi vida…pero también la ves que tuvimos que luchar por sobrevivir…

CAPITULO: 1: El comienzo.

Eran las 5:00 a.m bueno eso creía yo ya que el horario es diferente al de México…ya que me mude a Texas con mi hermana mayor Pamela ya que ella se quedo como mi tutor legal desde que murieron mis padres desde entonces mi hermana se hace cargo de mi…bueno esa es otra historia. Yo estaba plácidamente durmiendo cuando mi maldita hermana entra a mi habitación como una loca gritándome.

-¡Brenda! Despierta maldita sea que se hace tarde!. Pamela me estaba gritando

-Pero si son las 5:00 a.m es demasiado temprano. Decía yo semidormida

-Tonta son las 6:30 a.m ¡recuerda que ya no vivimos en México.

Tome mi celular y vi la hora era verdad eran las 6:30 a.m, asi como alma que lleva el diablo salí corriendo de mi cuarto.

-¡Su puta madre me quede dormida otra vez! .Me puse el uniforme de la escuela lo más rápido que pude, baje a la cocina comí rápidamente mi desayuno y salí corriendo asía la escuela.

POV. Brenda

Santo cielo casi no llego a la jodida escuela pero bueno al menos podre ver a mis dos mejores amigas Jacqueline y Liz esas tipas están locas pero las quiero tal y como son y hablando de las reinas de Roma hay estaban mis amigas apartándome mi banca con sus mochilas.

-A ver wey que horas son estas de llegar. Me dijo una Liz muy enojada.

-Huy perdooon me quede dormida otras ves, como si no te hubiera pasado a ti zopenca. Dije mientras tomaba asiento.

-Brenda recuerda que ya no vivimos en México no es el mismo horario. Me dijo Jacqueline muy tranquila.

Así como se ve mis amigas también son de México es bueno tener compañía de tu antigua escuela.

-Bueno cambiando de tema con que maestro-chupasangre nos toca. Dije mientras habría mi mochila de Shingeki no Kyojin.

-Nos toca con Mrs. Bean. Añadió Liz.

-No jodas nos toca con el de mate!? .Dije alzando la voz.-Jacqueline pásame rápido la tarea de mate. Me voltee a decirle a mi amiga.

-Si Jackie pásanos la tarea. Dijo con una voz tierna esta Liz.

-Ok está bien solo por hoy. Dijo una Jackie rendida.

Y así pasaron las horas de clases en el maldito salón con todos los demás alumnos haciendo ruido así que saque mi celular y mis audífonos y puse mis canciones favoritas de Skillet: Hero, Not gonna die, Monster ,Circus of psycho , Savior, Lucy, Awake and Live, Comatose y otras canciones. Hasta que llego la hora de la salida.

-AAAAAHHHHH¡ que maldito calor ase aquí. Les dije mis amigas.

-Tienes razón Brendita hace demasiado calor pero hay que acostumbrarnos a esto. Dijo Jacqueline mientras nos entregaba 3 botellas de agua a cada una.

-No manches ase demasiado calor aquí que en México. Dijo Liz.-Siento que me derrito. Dijo mientras se tiraba en el suelo.

-Bueno hay se ven ya me voy a mi casa ya que salimos de vacaciones perderé mi tiempo jugando videojuegos y extrañando a mi ex novio pero bueno que se puede hacer. Dije mientras me daba la vuelta.

-Te cuida linda. -Decían Liz y Jackie al igual las dos se despedían de mí.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a mi casa pensé a ser algo de tiempo ya que mi hermana casi no está por su trabajo, así que me pase a comprar anime así es amo el anime cuando termine de comprar iba de regreso caminando por campos se escucha una gran explosión.

-Pero que carajos¡. Me acerque a donde había sido la explosión y lo que vi me dejo impactada eran camionetas negras y un helicóptero y varios hombres armados disparándole a algo o alguien pero lo mas interesante fue que dé el humo salió un camión viejo y oxidado pero lo que pude notar fue que en la parte delantera tenia pintado unas llamas de color rojo que apenas se notaban.

-Por que le disparan a ese camión?. Me pregunte para mí misma no sé si fui solo yo pero sentí que aquel camión era especial. Pero antes de darme cuenta uno de esos hombres me vio y me grito – Hey¡ mocosa que haces aquí¡.

-Mierda. Dije mientras salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, pero aun tenía mis dudas sobre aquel camión. Pero pronto lo descubriría.

Fin del POV. Brenda


	2. Capitulo 2

Cuando chispa y corazón se encuentran.

Hola mis amigos aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo del fic y aquí pondremos el POV. de Optimus Prime yupiiiiii. Pero Cade no ayuda a Optimus aquí :C

Capitulo: 2

POV. de Optimus

A pesar de que los hemos ayudado tanto así es como nos tratan ahora los humanos…ahora ellos nos veían como enemigos pero…¿Por qué? que les hicimos nosotros a ellos , nosotros los protegimos de todos los peligros y salvamos su planeta . Y cuando creí que había un humano que me ayudaría el tal Cade Yeager el prometió ayudarme pero solo fue una mentira el no iba a ayudarme pero solo me engaño para conseguir lo que los humanos llaman *dinero*.

-El está dentro del granero¡ . Grito Cade

Cuando escuche eso sentí que mi chispa se quebraba los humanos son unos malditos traidores uno no puede confiar en ellos así que salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude me transforme en mi modo camión y aceleré lo más rápido que pude.

-Oh Primus no me abandones no me dejes morir así, aun quiero vivir no quiero extinguirme ayúdame Primus. Decía mientras los hombres de Savoy me disparaban.

-No dejen que escape¡. Grito Savoy, aceleré lo más que podía ya que mis heridas eran graves en especial las heridas que me acaban de hacer pero nada se comparaba a el dolor que sentía en mi chispa. Cuando logre salir del rango de las balas, pero antes de escapar pude notar a una femme humana a la distancia que observaba todo lo ocurrido.

-Que hace esta femme aquí…bueno seguramente está con ellos. Seguí adelante pero la voz de Savoy me desconcentro.

-Hey¡ mocosa que haces aquí¡. Le grito a esa femme entonces ella no estaba con ellos, después de eso Savoy envió a sus hombre por ella pero cuando vio eso la femme salió corriendo demasiado rápido, pero al menos logro escapar al igual que yo…pero también irán detrás de ella ya que ellos no dejan testigos.

Fin del POV. Optimus

-Señor…hemos perdido a Optimus Prime. Decía Savoy atraves del celular a Attinger.

-Maldición¡. Dijo Attinger.-Tienes que encontrar a ese maldito si no el trato no se hara.

-Sí señor. Savoy hiso una pausa y después le dijo.-Pero ese no es único problema.

-Cuál es el otro problema. Dijo Attinger ya muy exasperado.

-Una chica observo todo. Menciono Savoy

-Localiza a esa chica Savoy y elimínala por que eso nos traería grandes problemas. Contesto Attinger.

-De acuerdo señor. Respondió Savoy.- Vámonos¡. Les dijo a sus hombres para ir se de la granja de Cade Yeager pero antes le dio el dinero prometido.-Aquí tiene señor Yeager el dinero acordado. Y sin más se fue de ese lugar con sus hombres. Pero Cade se sentía culpable por lo que le hiso a Optimus, el la había dado su confianza y él lo traiciono.

Tessa se acerco a su papa.-Hiciste bien papa, con ese dinero podrás pagar tus deudas y mi universidad.

-No Tess lo que hice estuvo muy mal el confió en nosotros y nosotros lo traicionamos. Tessa ya no dijo nada porque también estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo su padre.

POV. Brenda

Yo seguía corriendo hasta que me aleje lo suficiente y pare de de correr.

-Pero que diablos acaba de pasar¡ primero el camión y después esos hombres armados que me venían persiguiendo. Me dije para mí misma también trate de recuperar el aliento.

Pero no tenía tiempo para descansar tenía que llegar a mi casa y averiguar que era ese camión por que tenia curiosidad pero como dice el dicho ``La curiosidad mato al gato" cierto? . Así que me dispuse a llegar a mi casa, cuando llegue a mi casa eran las 4:30 p.m enserio? Lo primero que hice fue poner a cargar mi celular, después me saque mi mochila y la avente al sillón, luego me quite hay mismo el uniforme y quede en ropa interior, subí corriendo a mi cuarto y cuando entre puse mi computadora un video de Skillet la canción era Hero al igual empecé a cantar mientras sacaba lo que me iba a poner.

i'm just a step away  
>i'm a just a breath away<br>losin my faith today … fallin off the edge today

i am just a man  
>not superhuman … i'm not superhuman<br>someone save me from the hate

it's just another war  
>just another family torn… falling from my faith today<br>just a step from the edge  
>just another day in the world we live<p>

chorus:  
>i need a hero to save me now<br>i need a hero…save me now  
>i need a hero to save my life<br>a hero'll save me JEN: just in time

V2  
>i gotta fight today<br>to live another day  
>speakin my mind today JEN: my voice will be heard today<p>

i've gotta make a stand  
>but i am just a man JEN: i'm not superhuman<br>my voice will be heard today

pre:  
>it's just another war<br>just another family torn JEN:  
>my voice will be heard today<br>it's just another kill  
>the countdown begins to destroy ourselves<p>

bridge:  
>who's gonna fight for what's right who's<br>gonna help us survive we're in the fight of our lives  
>JEN: and we're not ready to die<p>

who's gonna fight for the weak  
>who's gonna make 'em believe<br>i've got a hero JEN: i've got a hero

livin in me

i'm gonna fight for whats right today i'm speaking my mind  
>and if it kills me tonight JEN:i will be ready to die<p>

a hero's not afraid to give his life  
>a hero's gonna save me just in time<p>

Cuando termino la canción ya estaba vestida con una pantalón militar y una playera negra escotada de tirantes, salí de mi habitación tome mi celular y una navaja suiza que me regalo mi padre y mi chamarra de cuero…pero antes deje una nota sobre la mesa para que mi hermana no se preocupara si regresaba temprano del trabajo aunque lo dudaba y salí de mi casa y fui a buscar ese camión porque quería saber que era…necesitaba saberlo.

Fin del POV. Brenda

Pero lo que Brenda no sabía era que ese camión era un héroe herido mental y físicamente que había perdido su fe en la humanidad….


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando chispa y corazón se encuentran

_**Hola :D amigos aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo que lo disfruten.**_

_**Y gracias Kakashishot por los reviews y si no matare a Racthet en mi fanfic**_ :)

Capitulo 3

Mientras Brenda salía de su casa y se dirigía a buscar a Optimus bueno ella no sabía que así se llamaba pero lo que encontraría le rompería el corazón pero trataría de ayudar a este gran héroe que fue dañado mental y físicamente.

POV. De Brenda

Iba caminando por la carretera a lado de la granja donde había sido la explosión me pare a un lado porque se me hiso ver unas manchas azules y había un rastro de ellas así que seguí el rastro.

-Por dios¡ cuánto voy a tener que caminar en especial con este puto calor que hace ¡Grite para mí misma pero no me di cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo así que seguí adelante pero cuando el rastro se hacía más frecuente fui corriendo, pero me detuve donde acababa.

-Enserio? una fábrica abandonada. Dije un poco aterrada deporsi ya era de noche imagínense una chica sola en un lugar abandonado así que me arme de valor y entre.-h-hola hay alguien aquí. Cuando iba caminando pise un vidrio por lo cual me espante y me eche a correr, cuando estaba corriendo me estampe contra algo y caí al suelo.

-Uh…que buen golpe me di. Decía mientras me agarraba la cabeza, pero cuando estaba reaccionando me di cuenta que con lo que me había estampado era un pie de metal gigante.-Pero qué demonios ¡ Dije un tanto impresionada y a la vez un poco aterrada, seguí observando hasta que me fije en el cuerpo y vi que en la parte del pecho había una parte de donde salía ese liquido azul, así que me subí en su enorme brazo para observar ese liquido azul pero como me iba acercando me di cuenta de que "el" estaba herido y el liquido azul era su sangre.

-Santo cielo esto se ve demasiado grave. Dije para mí misma, entonces se me ocurrió voltear a ver su rostro me quede pasmada al ver su rostro era…realmente hermoso espera se me hace hermoso un robot gigante…me estoy volviendo loca. Así que baje de un salto y fui a recorrer el lugar a ver si encontraba algo con que poder detener la fuga de ese liquido azul, recorrí todo el lugar sin encontrar nada hasta que en el último piso había una repisa con cosas que utilizan los mecánicos.

-Esto podría servirme…aunque no se de mecánica solo se de informática pero solo tomare esto. Tome un soldador y una batería y unos cables para pasar energía, después volví donde estaba el para empezar a soldar la herida.- Genial hay que volver a subir hasta allá. Así que empecé a subir de nuevo y empecé a soldar lo mejor que pude.-Espero no dejarlo más fregado de lo que ya esta si no ¡POS ME MATO! . Dije para mí misma en voz alta pero esta tan nerviosa que mis manos temblaban pero tenía que concentrarme si quería que quedara bien soldada esa herida y ver si aún vivía aunque lo dudaba pero al fin había acabado.

-Muy bien eh acabado pero ahora falta si está vivo.

Así que me estire para alcanzar los cables que ya estaban conectados a la batería pero… ¿Dónde los conectaría? Me fije bien y en su pecho había dos huecos donde cabrían mis manos y sin mas metí mis manos y conecte los cables a donde pude, lo sorprendente fue que cuando los conecte fue que empezó a activarse así que inmediatamente salte me acerque a su rostro.

-Por favor no…que les hice yo a ustedes. Suplicaba el robot mientras las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro lo que provoco que mi corazón se rompiera porque era lo que más odiaba en el mundo…

-shhhh tranquilo no te hare daño. Le decía mientras acariciaba su rostro, me sorprendí por lo rápido que se calmaba mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Pero después el miedo volvió a su mirada e hiso un gran esfuerzo para alejarse de mi.- Aléjate de mi humana, no te me acerques¡.

-Tranquilo no quiero acerté daño yo solo quiero ayudarte. Le decía para poder calmarlo pero se veía que confiaría en mi se veía en sus ojos azules por la forma que me observaba parecía que le había sufrido demasiado.-Cual es tu nombre? Le pregunte para poder ganar un poco de confianza.

-Me llamo Optimus Prime. Me contesto de una manera dura.-y cuál es tu nombre humana?.

-Soy Brenda.-Le respondí de la manera más tranquila que pude pero su mirada era muy acusadora hasta me ponía los pelos de punta.-pero bueno solo quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien…así que me voy. Me di media vuelta para dirigirme a la salida pero no sé como lo hiso pero cayo enfrente de mi bloqueándome el paso.- ¡Pero qué demonios te pasa casi me da un infarto!. Le dije muy enojada.

-No puedo dejar que vallas Cemetery Wind te está buscando para eliminarte. Eso fue lo que me respondió Optimus.

-E-espera dijiste eliminarme ¡¿Por qué?¡. Le contesta muy exaltada.

-Por que observaste todo esa vez que me perseguían y ellos no dejan testigos.

Me quede helada ante esa respuesta pero eso significaba que Pamela corría peligro y no solo ella yo también y todo por mi maldita curiosidad.

Fin del POV. de Brenda


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando chispa y corazón se encuentran.

_UUUUffff que cansado fue escribir el 3 capitulo pero lo acabe y vengo con el 4 :D_

Capitulo 4

POV. De Optimus

Ya no podía mas estaba débil, tenía una fuga de energon así que me dirigí hacia una fábrica abandonada para ocultarme me transforme y caí al suelo.

-Por qué?...porque tuvo que pasar esto. Me decía a mi mismo entre lagrimas.-que hicimos para merecer esto?. No podía dejar de llorar…todo lo que Centinel y Megatron decían sobre los humanos era verdad ellos te traicionan en cuanto menos te des cuenta ahora ya no tenía aliados a todos los habían eliminado. Aun quería seguir viviendo no quería morir pero necesitaba energon, necesitaba encontrar a mis Autobots ellos podrían repararme pero no sabía si seguían vivos, mientras pensaba en eso sentía que mi energía se agotaba a cada segundo que pasaba lentamente mis ópticos se apagaban…todo acabo después de todo no sobreviviría se me hacia eterno el tiempo.

No sé cuanto allá pasado desactivado pero en eso sentí una carga eléctrica en mi chispa lentamente mis ópticos se encendieron mi vista estaba borrosa pero note una figura que se me acercaba el pánico me invadió tome fuerzas para poder suplicar para que no me hiciera nada.-Por favor no…que les hice yo a ustedes. Suplique y sentía como caían las lagrimas de energon por mi rostro, me calme cuando escuche su voz.- shhhh tranquilo no te hare daño. Era la voz más suave que había escuchado pero lo que me calmo mas fue su tacto en mi rostro sus manos…eran real mentes suaves cuando pude ver bien al humano que estaba ahí me sorprendí… era hermosa cabello café oscuro corto, piel morena y ojos cafés y labios rosados esa era la misma femme de esa ves cuando me estaban persiguiendo…mi calma duro poco cundo todas las imágenes fueron regresando a mi mente desde esa vez que me atacaron los humanos así que reuní fuerzas para alejarme de la humana.- Aléjate de mi humana, no te me acerques¡. Le dije alzando la voz no la quería cercas de mi. Pero esta humana sí que era persistente se me acerco cuidadosamente.- tranquilo no quiero hacerte daño yo solo quiero ayudarte. Eso me dijo con una voz bastante tranquilizadora , pero no confiaría en ella a pesar de que sea hermosa y tener una voz suave así que la mire con desconfianza hasta que ella volvió a hablar.- cuál es tu nombre?. Me pregunto con curiosidad tenía que decirle mi nombre.- Me llamo Optimus Prime. Conteste de la manera más dura que pude ella pregunto por el mío ahora yo debía de preguntar por el suyo.- y cuál es tu nombre humana?. Le pregunte.- Me llamo Brenda. Respondió así que ese era su nombre Brenda es muy hermoso ese nombre pero después su voz interrumpió.- bueno solo quería asegurarme se que estabas bien…así que me voy. Se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de irse…tenía que impedir que se fuera porque si se iba ella moriría no quería que esta humana muriese así que hice otro gran esfuerzo para estirar mi mano y ponerla en su camino cuando lo hice ella se asusto y volteo bastante enojada.- ¡Pero qué demonios te pasa casi me da un infarto!. Me respondió ella.- no puedo dejar que vallas Cemetery Wind te es buscando para eliminarte. Le dije de una manera seria Brenda se quedo en shock cuando escucho la palabra eliminar. No dejaría que le hicieran daño yo la protegería con mi vida.

Fin del POV. De Optimus

Mientras Brenda estaba con Optimus ellos no sabían que un sentimiento está creciendo en sus corazones, Brenda que no podía de dejar de pensar en su hermana mayor pero no podía hacer nada ahora ella estaba con Optimus que desde ahora la protegería a ella.

POV. de Brenda

Me había quedado dormida aunque no pude dormir bien ya que no dejaba de pensar en mi hermana y en lo que había pasado pero la voz de Optimus me saco mis pensamientos.

-Brenda tenemos que irnos. Me dijo Optimus con su voz grave y hermosa…otra vez con lo mismo.

-Y por tenemos que irnos. Le pregunte y el solo me miro.

-Por que si nos quedamos aquí nos encontraran y no tendremos escapatoria me decía mientras se levantaba.

-Pero no puedo irme sin mi hermana ella es mi única familia aun que la deteste y ella sea una bruja. Le decía mientras bostezaba y el volvió a mirarme.

-Lo siento pero no nos arriesgaremos. Me dijo con lastima.

-Está bien. Le dije disimulando mi tristeza pero él no lo paso por alto.- pero ya estás bien para irnos?. Le pregunte un poco preocupada.

-Sí, ya estoy mejor gracias por preocuparte. Me contesto y después se transformo en su modo camión.-Entra. Me dijo mientras la puerta del conductor se habría no dude ni un segundo y entre.

-Eres sorprendente Optimus¡. Le dije mientras subía a la cabina.

-G-gracias Brenda. Me respondió un tanto…apenado?.

Después de eso Optimus encendió el motor y salimos de la fabrica íbamos por la carretera y yo iba observando todo quien diría que mis vacaciones iniciarían asi pero aun seguía preocupada por mi hermana así que suspire.

-Pasa algo Brenda. Me pregunto Optimus por la radio pero sonaba preocupado.

-No no pasa nada Optimus no te preocupes. Le dije tratando de no levantar sospechas.

-Estas segura?. Me volvió a preguntar.

-Completamente. Le dije mientras observaba por la ventana y miraba el desierto espera tan rápido llegamos al desierto? Pero mientras yo miraba el desierto Optimus envió un mensaje.

-Llamando a los Autobots! Llamando a los Autobots!. Dijo Optimus

-Autobots? Que significa o que son. Le pregunte

-Ya lo veras. Eso fue lo único que me dijo

-Que ¡no me dirás. Le dije de una manera graciosa lo que causo que se riera.

Mientras íbamos en el trayecto un camión paso a lado nuestro y Optimus empezó a temblar y volvió a cambiar de forma ahora ya no era una viejo camión oxidado ahora era bastante genial con llamas rojas en frente y lo demás de color azul.

-Eso fue genial¡ . Dije en voz alta y Optimus volvió a reírse.

Íbamos llegando a un lugar donde había un montón de riscos pero me di cuenta fue que 3 autos nos venían siguiendo.

-Optimus nos siguen. Le dije un poco preocupada.

-No te preocupes son amigos. Me respondió.

Nos detuvimos en campo abierto y los autos se transformaron rápidamente hubo uno que me llamo mucho la atención fue un coche azul que se transformo pero parecía un samurái.

-Impresionante. Dije totalmente impresionada.

-Sal no te harán daño. Me dijo Optimus.

Y se caso de lo que me dijo y baje en el momento que baje Optimus se transformo y voltee a verlo y quede maravillada su armadura parecía de un caballero y se veía tan…sexy ¡¿OTRA VES!? Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en , mientras pensaba en eso uno de ellos me apunto con su arma.

-Quien es la polizonte?. Dijo el robot que parecía tener una gabardina verde a y el que me estaba apuntando

-Cálmate Crosshairs¡. Le grito uno que tenia partes de un camión de rescate.

-Oye¡ porque me apuntas¡?. Le dije demasiado exaltada pero entonces Optimus interfirió.

-Crosshairs¡ baja tu arma. Optimus le ordeno.

Crosshairs obedeció pero me miro con odio lo único que pude hacer fue ponerme atrás de Optimus que solo me miraba pero la voz de una mujer lo distrajo.

-Brenda¡. Grito mi nombre.

Observe a la mujer y era mi hermana… un momento mi hermana que hace aquí? Como había llegado hasta aquí pero lo más importante era que estaba bien.

Fin del POV. de Brenda


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando chispa y corazón se encuentran

_Bien ya aparecieron los otros Autobots solo que Crosshairs odia a nuestra querida amiga y su hermana planea matarla :D y en este capítulo tal vez pase algo entre Optimus y Brenda. Bueno empecemos._

Capitulo 5

Cuando Brenda conoció a todos los Autobots en especial a Crosshairs que quiso matarla si no hubiera sido por Ratchet y Optimus ella no estuviera en este mundo pero había algo más que la dejo sin palabras ¿Cómo había llegado su hermana hasta ese desierto? Bueno lo importante era que su hermana estaba bien…y quiere matarla.

POV. de Brenda

-Demonios mi hermana se ve encabronada. Dije mientras me ocultaba detrás del pie de Optimus.

-Brenda¡ dime en que carajos te has estado metiendo¡. Me grito bastante horrible haciendo que Optimus la mirara con enojo y disgusto.

-Desde donde comienzo hermana. Dije en tono burlón.

Lo único que hiso fue irse hacia donde estaba Crosshairs que extrañamente la siguió lo que me dejo pensando, hasta que la voz de Optimus me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Brenda…por que te habla con una manera despreciativa tu hermana. Me pregunto

-Ni yo lo sé Optimus. Le dije en voz baja.

Optimus solo me veía de una manera extraña y había algo más en su mirada que no pude reconocer.

-Y…como se llaman tus compañeros. Le dije tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Es cierto no te los he presentado. Me dijo en tono dudoso.- ven te los presentare.

Seguí a Optimus hacia donde estaban los otros Autobots pero lo primero que hice fue ver si mi hermana y su perro guardián ``Crosshairs`` no estuvieran cercas.

Fin del POV. de Brenda

-Muy bien Brenda ellos son los Autobots, el es Ratchet mi oficial medico. Me señalo al bot que me había defendido de Crosshairs.

-Es un placer conocerte Brenda. Me dijo amablemente.

-El placer es mío Ratchet. Le dije mientras le sonreía.

-Oh es una lindura. Dijo un bot un tanto panzón y barbón.

-El es Hound. Me dijo Optimus.

-Es un placer conocerte pequeña. Me dijo Hound.-El placer es mío Hound. Le dije amable.

-El es Drift. Me dijo Optimus señalando al bot que parecía samurái.

-Es un gusto conocerte Brenda-san. Me dijo Drift haciendo una reverencia como los japoneses.

-El gusto es mío Drift-san. Le dije de amablemente.

-Y por ultimo esta Bumblebee. Dijo Optimus.

-Hola Brendita, puedo decirte así?. Me pregunto Bumblebee.

-Claro Bee ¿puedo decirte así?. Le pregunte.

-Claro que si amiga mía¡. Me contesto con un tono bastante alegre y sonreí.

Las horas se pasaron rápido mientras Brenda hablaba con los Autobots y también mientras era ignorada por su hermana pero eso no le importaba ahora tenía nuevos amigos, ya se había hecho de noche, en eso Optimus aprovecho para hablar en privado con Ratchet.

-Muy bien Optimus que es de lo que querías hablar?. Pregunto Ratchet.

-Ratchet es…sobre Brenda creo que me eh… Optimus hiso una pausa.

-Te has enamorado de ella no es así. Le dijo Ratchet mientras sonreía.

-Como lo supiste?. Pregunto Optimus totalmente sorprendido.

-Cual quiera se daría cuenta en espacial en la forma que la miras y ella a ti. Dijo Ratchet.- y como amigo te diría que no calles tus sentimientos así a Brenda ya que ella siento lo mismo.

Optimus seguiría el consejo de Ratchet así que regreso donde Brenda estaba y le dijo que quería hablar y Brenda no dudo y fue con él. Ya lejos de donde estaban todos puso en marcha su plan.

-Y bien de qué quieres hablar. Dijo Brenda mientras se volteaba a ver a Optimus pero cuando lo vio Optimus ahora era del tamaño de un humano.- Optimus? Porque te encogiste?. Brenda pregunto.

-Se llama holoforma Brenda. Dijo Optimus mientras se acercaba a Brenda y ella solo lo miraba hasta que el espacio entre ellos se cerraba más.

-Optimus. Dijo Brenda totalmente roja y su respiración entrecortada pero antes de decir algo sintió algo aprisionando sus labios…era Optimus el la estaba besando lo que hiso ella fue corresponder el beso y abrazar por el cuello a su amado Optimus mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura.

Ahora Optimus y Brenda se habían declarado su amor…pero todo tiene un riesgo.

_Y bien que les pareció el cap. Si les gusto dejen reviews :D hasta la proxima_


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando chispa y corazón se encuentran.

**Aquí Optimus quiere ir poco lejos con Brenda**

**Y se enterara de algo inesperado… **

Capitulo 6.

Optimus seguía besando a Brenda pero ella tuvo que cortar el beso por la falta de oxigeno.

-Optimus…dijo Brenda con la respiración entrecortada.

Optimus solo la veía con una mirada hambrienta y eso causo que a Brenda le dieran escalofríos en toda la espalda, porque no sabía que significaba esa mirada.

-Mía. Dijo Optimus con una voz inusualmente ronca y mientras acorralaba a Brenda contra una roca Brenda sabía a donde quería llegar hasta que Optimus le pregunto algo que no se esperaba.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen los humanos para sus rituales de apareamiento? Le pregunto a Brenda que se había puesto más roja de lo normal lo que causo una risa de parte de Optimus.

-P-podría explicarlo mientras no busques nada en Internet. Le dijo Brenda mientras lo señalaba.

-Si ese es tu deseo, podrías enseñarme todo. Dijo Optimus con un tono un tanto seductor mientras se acercaba a los labios de Brenda para besarla, hasta que la voz de Ratchet los interrumpió ante eso Optimus gruño y volvió a su forma normal y tomo a Brenda en su mano.

-Así que aquí estaban los eh estado buscando desde hace un buen rato. Dijo Ratchet un tanto exaltado.

-Que pasa Ratchet. Dijo Optimus con su voz firme y Brenda solo lo miraba.

-Creo que tenemos información de los que nos están casando. Dijo Ratchet con un tono serio.

Optimus no dijo nada y se fue rápidamente hacia donde estaban los demás mientras Brenda se acomodaba sobre la mano se Optimus y eran seguidos por Ratchet. Cuando llegaron Pamela estaba trabajando en un dron que había agarrado cuando fueron tras ella.

-Que es lo que descubriste. Le pregunto a Pamela

-Pues no mucho pero algo es algo no?. Le respondió con sarcasmo lo que a Brenda no le gusto.-pero cada vez que cazaban a un Autobot llegaba un camión de KSI y se los lleva.

-Esa es mi femme ¡. Grito Crosshairs.-siempre tan inteligente. Eso hiso que ella se sonrojara.

-Esperen como se volvieron pareja y como se conocieron. Pregunto Brenda.

-Crosshairs me salvo de Cemetery Wind y me pidió que fuera su femme. Dijo con orgullo.

-Y su vida corre peligro por tu culpa tonta femme¡. Le grito Crosshairs a Brenda.

Al escuchar cómo le había hablado Crosshairs a Brenda Optimus interfirió.

-No te permito que le hables de esa manera a Brenda¡. Advirtió Optimus.

-Ella no es nada de ti Prime para que la defiendas. Dijo Crosshairs.

-Te equivocas Crosshairs Brenda ahora es mi femme y solo mía así que no te permito que le hables en ese tono¡. Dijo Optimus.-y si es necesario yo la protegeré con mi vida.

Ante eso Brenda le dio un beso en sus labios por haberla defendido otra vez y Optimus sonrió y todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos ante la acción de la pequeña humana pero el odio de Crosshairs hacia Brenda aumentaba y le lanzo una mirada de odio pero Optimus le lanzo una mirada amenazante a él.

Pero Pamela vio de mala gana a su hermanita.

-Pamela…no dejare que le hables mal a mi femme ni la humilles porque enfrentaras mi irá. Optimus miro a Pamela con disgusto pero Crosshairs la levanto en su mano.

-Prime aun que seas mi líder no permitiré ese tono así a mi femme. Y sin más se fue con Pamela y Optimus los miraba.

Estaba claro que Optimus protegería a Brenda a su amada humana no dejaría que nada le pase ahora ella era la única humana que le importaba ahora.

-Brenda quiero disculparme contigo. Me dijo Optimus.

-Por qué?. Le pregunto Brenda

-Por salirme de control y…querer aparearme contigo. Dijo muy apenado.

-No te preocupes. Le dijo Brenda

-Es que me salí de control hace mucho no sentía el cariño de un femme. Dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

-A que te refieres ¿con el cariño de una femme?. Brenda volvió a preguntar.-cual era su nombre? Pregunto con algo de celos.

Optimus la miro por un segundo.- Su nombre…era Elita-1…

**Ahora Brenda sabia sobre Elita-1 cuál sería su reacción? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo**


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando chispa y corazón se encuentran

**Brenda se entero de Elita-1 cuál será su reacción así a Optimus? Al a verle contado sobre ella?**

Capitulo 7.

Optimus estaba nervioso ante la futura reacción de Brenda tras a verle contado sobre su antigua compañera…Elita-1. Ya que sabía que hay humanas que se enojan tras haber sabido sobre las antiguas compañeras de sus parejas varios pensamientos pasaban en su mente hasta que la voz de Brenda lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Optimus? Estas bien?. Le pregunto Brenda mientras le acariciaba el rostro.- te quedaste estático. Le decía en un tono preocupado.

-Si estoy bien Brenda. Le dijo en tono calmado para no preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba entonces ella hablo.-Optimus…como fue que perdiste a Elita claro si no te importa contarme. Dijo un poco apenada y a la vez triste.

-Claro Brenda te contare como fue que perdí a mi antigua compañera. Le dijo Optimus aliviado y a la vez un tanto triste. Le dolía tanto recordar aquel día en que perdió a su compañera Elita pero no podía negarle nada a su nueva compañera así que empezó a hablar.-Fue durante el comienzo de la guerra de Cybertron ella y yo estábamos peleando contra los Decepticons. Optimus suspiro parecía aguantar las ganas de llorar pero siguió hablando.-me distraje por un momento…y cuando me di cuenta ella ya había…

Optimus no siguió hablando por que las lagrimas de energon caían sobre su rostro a Brenda se le rompió el corazón al ver a su amado Optimus llorar por segunda vez así que se quito su chamarra y trato de acercarse al rostro de su amado para limpiar las lagrimas, Brenda se acerco lo mas que pudo y limpio las lagrimas de su amado y acaricio su rostro para calmarlo.

Optimus miro a Brenda por un segundo.-no quiero que termines como ella…no se qué haría si algo te llagase a pasar te amo demasiado y mi chispa no aguantaría el dolor de perderte mi hermosa femme. Le dijo Optimus a Brenda y ella al escuchar todo eso sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Optimus, yo también te amo demasiado y…yo me volvería loca si algo te pasa mi amado Optimus. Decía Brenda mientras rompía en llanto y Optimus al ver eso uso su holoforma y abraso a Brenda como si su vida dependiera de eso, Optimus no quería dejarla ir quería estar así para siempre con ella, Brenda comenzaba a calmarse Optimus sentó a Brenda sobre sus piernas y el recargo su cabeza sobre su pecho y ella le daba caricias en su rostro lo que a Optimus mas le gusta en el mundo son las caricias de Brenda el empezó a relajarse con eso eh incluso parecía estar ronroneando lo que causo una risita de Brenda.

-jaja pareces un gatito mi amor. Brenda le dijo en tono juguetón.

Optimus solo rio entre dientes ante el apodo de ``Gatito`` era demasiado divertido, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta de que eran observados por los otros Autobots.

-Oh hacen una linda pareja. Dijo Hound en voz baja.

-Tienes razón. Dijo Bee.

-Espero que duren así para siempre. Dijo Drift

-Hey ¡que hacen aquí todos. Dijo Ratchet en voz alta y todos los demás se voltearon a callarlo.- shhhhh Ratchet baja la voz. Le dijeron todos y Ratchet solo asintió con la cabeza y se acerco a ver lo que los otros veían y se conmovió por la escena y solo sonrió.

-Optimus. Dijo Brenda.

-Sí. Le respondió y la miro a los ojos.

-Sobre el asunto de hace rato…te prometo que en cuanto cumpla 18 años tu y yo nos podremos aparear. Brenda le dijo mientras se acercaba para besarlo.

-Brenda… Dijo totalmente sorprendido pero después sonrió y el termino besándola.

Todos los Autobots se habían quedado boquiabiertos escucharon perfectamente que Brenda había hecho la promesa de aparearse con Optimus cuando ella cumpliera 18 años todos estaban en shock en especial Ratchet. Mientras a lo lejos de ahí Crosshairs se reía de sus caras.

-Como si nunca hubieran escuchado esa palabra jajaja. Decía Crosshairs mientras volteaba a ver a Pamela.-y que me dices mi hermosa femme no quieres hacer lo mismo que tu hermana. Le decía con un tono lujurioso.

-En un desierto? Estás loco. Le decía Pamela totalmente apenada y Crosshairs solo se reía.

Ahora todos ya saben de la promesa de Brenda y Optimus. De regreso con Optimus y Brenda ellos seguían en lo suyo y sin darse cuenta de los Autobots entrometidos que escucharon todo lo que habían platicado.

**O.O los Autobots saben de la promesa ahora si se les armo a Brenda y a Optimus y Crosshairs anda urgido xD y ahora se lo propuso a Pamela. Entérense de lo siguiente en el próximo capitulo bye **


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando chispa y corazón se encuentran

**Optimus experimentara algo con Brenda antes de que acabe la noche y los Autobots son atrapados con la manos en la masa xD **

Capitulo 8

POV. De Brenda

Mi corazón se había partido a la mitad cuando vi a Optimus llorar por segunda vez…si no hubiera preguntado esto no hubiera pasado.

Me quite mi chamarra de cuero y trate de acercarme a su rostro para limpiar sus lagrimas y cuando estaba demasiado seque las lagrimas con mi chamarra, después de eso Optimus me miro por un segundo pude notar una gran tristeza en su mirada, hasta que el me dijo que no quería que terminara como ella por que el me amaba demasiado como para soportar el dolor de perderme eso lo dijo con demasiado sentimiento eso hiso que mis ojos empezaran a llenarse de lagrimas entonces yo le dije.-Optimus yo también te amo demasiado…y yo me volvería loca si algo te llega a pasar mi amado Optimus. Le dije entre lagrimas y Optimus se conmovió al verme llorar entonces el tomo su holforma y me abraso y yo le correspondí el abraso cuando empezaba a calmarme Optimus me sentó en sus piernas y apoyo su cabeza contra mi pecho, empecé a acariciar su rostro como me di cuenta que le gustaban las caricias trataría de hacerlo muy seguido entonces una especie de ronroneo me distrajo y me di cuenta de que era Optimus el estaba ronroneando así que sonreí y se me ocurrió un apodo pare él.

-jajaja pareces un gatito mi amor. Le dije en tono juguetón y Optimus se rio entre dientes, pero después recordé lo nuestro primer beso y lo que íbamos a hacer así que se me ocurrió proponerle algo.-Optimus. Le dije.- si. Me respondió el mientras me miraba a los ojos.-sobre el asunto de hace rato…te prometo que en cuanto cumpla 18 años tu y yo nos podremos aparear. Le dije mientras me acercaba para besarlo.-Brenda. Me dijo con un tono sorprendido pero después fue él quien termino besándome ese beso estaba cargado de pasión y amor puro mi corazón latía a mil por hora quería que ese beso durara para siempre.

Fin del POV. De Brenda

Optimus y Brenda seguían con lo suyo Optimus decidió buscar en Internet otro tipo de besos así mientras buscaba encontró uno que le llamo la atención que tenía el nombre de ``Beso francés`` así que decidió intentarlo con su amada femme.

Brenda seguía con el beso hasta que sintió que la lengua metálica de Optimus que lamia su labio ella sabía lo él quería pero ella no iba a ceder tan rápido, Optimus al ver que su femme no cooperaba soltó un gruñido esto hiso que Brenda sonriera, así que Optimus busco una solución para eso y la encontró una mientras mordía el labio de Brenda.

-Aaaahhh. Brenda soltó un gemido mientras sentía la mordida de Optimus y mientras su lengua ingresaba a su boca y el sonrió victorioso.-mmmm. Eran los sonidos que Optimus y Brenda hacían mientras sus lenguas batallaban por el control pero Brenda estaba cediendo ya que era una batalla que no podía ganar y finalmente perdió haciendo que Optimus soltara un gruñido de victoria ese beso duro más tiempo haciendo que a Brenda se le acabara el oxigeno y termino separándose dejando un hilo de energon y saliva combinados.

-Mía. Dijo Optimus con un tono seductor.- solo mía. Le decía mientras la abrasaba por la cintura y Brenda solo sonrió.

-Si soy solo tuya. Ella le dijo mientras lo abrasaba por el cuello pero fueron interrumpidos cuando Bumblebee cayó de su escondite y los dos se le quedaron viendo.- Desde cuando estabas ahí escondido. Ambos le dijeron hasta que Optimus miro del lugar donde cayó Bee.- Mejor dicho desde a qué hora estaban metidos allí…todos ustedes. Dijo mientras Ratchet, Drift y Hound salían de su escondite totalmente nerviosos.

-N-no me digan que escucharon y vieron todo. Les decía Brenda totalmente roja por la pena y Optimus solo se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

-jeje…sinceramente si Brendita. Decía Bee mientras se reía nerviosamente mientras los otros trataban de escaparse hasta que Optimus los detuvo.

-Todos deténganse. Decía Optimus.- que fue exactamente lo que oyeron? Pregunto Optimus totalmente nervioso y Ratchet fue el primero en hablar.- bueno pues escuchamos…su promesa y vimos lo que hacían. Decía totalmente apenado Ratchet y Brenda estaba totalmente roja a hora todos sabían la promesa.

Pamela y Crosshairs solo se reían por las expresiones de Optimus y Brenda.- a hora si se le armo a tu hermana jaja. Le decía Crosshairs le decía Pamela.

-Sí pero es más divertido ver sus expresiones de ambos. Dacia Pamela tratando de recuperarse de su ataque de risa.

Mientras tanto con Optimus y Brenda…

Brenda estaba apenada los Autobots ya lo sabían y Optimus al ver a su femme así cambio de tema.

-Estén listos partiremos al amanecer. Dijo Optimus mientras levantaba a Brenda de sus piernas todos se quedaron con cara de duda tras la repentina orden de su líder pero obedecieron y se fueron a donde estaban antes y dejaron a solas a la pareja.

-Amor…que hacemos. Decía Brenda aun estando apenada.

-Nada mi linda femme de algún modo se iban a enterar. Dijo Optimus mientras la miraba.

-Si tú lo dices. Le dijo Brenda mientras se sonrojaba.

Sin aviso Optimus tomo a su femme por la cintura y la pego a él.

-Optimus…eso fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Brenda ya que Optimus la había vuelto a dar un beso como el anterior pero este fue más duradero pero una de las manos de Optimus fue bajando poco a poco por la cintura de Brenda hasta llegar a su trasero haciendo que ella soltara un gemido y el sonrió victorioso.

Esta va a ser una noche demasiado larga para Brenda….

**Esa mano traviesa Optimus e/w/e sí que Optimus le gusta experimentar no? Veamos que pasa en el siguiente cap. Hasta la próxima ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando chispa y corazón se encuentran

**Aquí está el cap. 9 y creo que está muy cortito**

Capitulo 9

Brenda había despertado dentro de la cabina Optimus aunque ella no iba a despertar aunque estuvieran en movimiento hasta que la voz de Optimus la iba despertando.

-mmmm…Optimus. Dijo Brenda aun un poco adormilada.

-buenos días dormilona. Dijo Optimus con una voz suave y Brenda soltó una risita y le dijo.- a ti también buenos días gatito. Le decía Brenda mientras bostezaba y Optimus solo rio ante eso.

-Optimus como fue que llegue a tu cabina?. Pregunto Brenda mientras se tallaba sus ojos y mientras observaba el paisaje.-te quedaste dormida así que me transforme en mi modo camión y utilice mi holoforma humana para meterte a dentro. Le decía Optimus y volvió a hablar.- y en estos momentos no dirigimos a Chicago. Dijo en tono serio.

-Espera…dijiste que usaste una holoforma humana y como es. Le dijo Brenda un tanto entusiasmada por saber y Optimus solo le respondió.-pronto te la enseñare. Le contesto a Brenda que no se había conformado pero estaba ideando un plan para que Optimus mostrara su holoforma humana.-bueno voy a volver a dormir me despiertas cuando lleguemos. Decía Brenda mientras se acostaba en los asientos de Optimus.

-De acuerdo mi linda femme. Le contesto sin saber lo que ella tramaba.

Brenda se había hecho la dormida mientras paseaba uno de sus dedos haciendo que Optimus se estremeciera y reprimiera un gemido.-Brenda…vas a ser que mis circuitos se sobre calienten. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue tierno ronquido mientras ella seguía con lo suyo.

-Brenda…. Dijo con una voz ronca.- oh Primus ayúdame esta femme me está volviendo loco. Decía Optimus y para su tormento Brenda había dejado de a ser eso y Optimus gruño.

-Y a hora paras. Optimus le dijo en tono demandante y Brenda sonrió al escucharlo.-mi querido Optimus hace rato querías que parara y a hora no quieres que pare…decídete mi amor. Le decía en tono burlón.

Entonces Optimus supo de cuáles eran sus intenciones así que decidió seguirle la corriente a su femme. Así que apareció en su holoforma pero no era la holoforma que Brenda conocía…era la forma humana de Optimus, Brenda se había quedado sorprendida ante la holoforma de Optimus era real mente guapo el hombre que estaba a su lado tenia le cabello negro, piel blanca, vestía una chamarra de cuero pero de color azul con rojo también traía una playera roja y un pantalón negro de mezclilla pero lo que más sorprendió a Brenda fueron sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul cielo y sus labios eran realmente finos y tenía una ligera barba.

-Oh…Optimus. Brenda no tenía palabras al ver a su amado en forma humana y lo único que hiso fue sonrojarse totalmente.

-Esto es lo que querías no es así mi linda femme, por eso jugabas a la zarigüeya. Le dijo Optimus en tono coqueto.

Brenda rio entre dientes y le dijo.- zarigüeya? Las zarigüeyas se hacen las muertas y yo solo me hice la dormida gran diferencia cariño. Le dijo en tono divertido pero antes de decir algo en un movimiento rápido Optimus acostó a Brenda otra vez en su asiento y se puso encima de ella.

-No me retes, pequeña. Le dijo a Brenda en tono seductor y mientras se acercaba para besarla.

-je no te estaba retando mi amor. Le decía mientras sentía el roce de los labios de Optimus hasta que se unieron sus labios. Optimus había roto el beso y se fue directo al cuello de Brenda.

-mmm Optimus aaahh. Brenda decía el nombre de su amado entre gemidos y suspiro entonces a Optimus se le ocurrió morder el cuello de Brenda.- aaaaahhh Optimus recuerda la promesa aaahh.

Entonces Optimus había recordado su promesa de que cuando ella cumpliera 18 años entonces ahí sí podrían hacerlo pero por lo mientras no podían.

-Lo siento mi femme lo había olvidado. Le respondió a Brenda mientras se quitaba de encima de ella.

-No te preocupes fue mi culpa. Decía totalmente apenada.

Entonces Crosshairs los distrajo cuando había adelantado a Optimus lo que no se habían dado cuenta es que ya habían llegado a Chicago entonces la holoforma de Optimus había desaparecido.

-Tan rápido llegamos?. Se pregunto totalmente atónita esta Brenda.

-Eso creo. Le contesto Optimus.- Hay que buscar un lugar en cual podamos ocultarnos si no seremos blancos fáciles. Le respondió Optimus a Brenda.

Entonces encontraron una iglesia abandonada esa era el lugar perfecto donde podían ocultarse.

**O/./O Optimus si que está urgido**


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando corazón y chispa se encuentran

**Optimus escuchara por primera vez la música humana y Brenda se pondrá celosa con una cosas **

**-w-**

Capitulo 10

Mientras los Autobots habían llegado a Chicago ya se habían ocultado en una iglesia abandona y también ideaban un plan para infiltrarse en KSI, mientras el resto de los Autobots y Pamela hacían su plan Optimus tomo su holoforma humana y acompaño a Brenda a conseguir cosas para ella y su hermana.

-uuufff por lo menos pudimos salir de ahí así Bee no podrá preguntarme sobre la marca en mi cuello…que por cierto tu me la hiciste. Dijo Brenda mientras señalaba a Optimus.

Optimus solo rio ante el comentario de su femme.-solo estaba experimentando mi linda femme. Le contesto en tono tranquilo.

-pues lo dudaste. Le decía Brenda mientras se sonrojaba y Optimus pasó una mano por cintura de Brenda y esta acción hiso que se sonrojara más.

Mientras iban por las calles Brenda se puso súper celosa al ver que todas las chicas se comían con la mirada a su amado Optimus en esos momentos Brenda quería romperles toda su madre para que dejaran de ver de esa manera a Optimus, así que Brenda se puso enfrente de Optimus se paró de puntitas y lo beso y él le correspondió el beso, Brenda percibió todas las miradas cargadas de veneno de las demás chicas pero al ver que dejaron de verlo ella sonrió victoriosa y ambos rompieron el beso.

-mmmm…por que eres ten alto tengo que pararme de puntitas para besarte. Dijo Brenda en forma de puchero.

-jeje tal vez crezcas mas mi linda femme. Le dijo Optimus mientras le guiñaba el ojo.-sigamos Brenda recuerda que tenemos que conseguir las cosas que necesitas. Brenda solo asintió con la cabeza.

Optimus y Brenda entraron a un centro comercial y mientras ella compraba lo que necesitaba y con la ayuda de Optimus pudo escoger ropa para ella o mejor dicho Optimus escogió la ropa de ella: un mini short negro de mezclilla, una playera azul con líneas negras de tirantes escotada y unas medias negras. Y Brenda escogió para su hermana ropa de oficina. Ya que su hermana trabajaba ella sería ideal para infiltrarse en KSI. Cuando habían terminado de pagar salieron lo más rápido posible y volvieron a su escondite.

Cuando volvieron Optimus se acerco al camión y si holoforma despareció y el camión se transformo hacia donde estaban los Autobots y Pamela pero sin antes tomar a su pequeña humana en su mano.

-Y cómo va el plan. Pregunto Optimus con su voz firme

-Va bastante bien sensei. Dijo Drift.-y mañana lo ponemos en marcha. Añadió Hound y Optimus asintió con la cabeza.

-bien entonces todos descansen que mañana será un día largo. Dijo Optimus en forma de orden.

-Pero a descansar, no a hacer otras cosas Optimus. Dijo Ratchet mientras miraba de forma picara y divertida a Optimus y a Brenda haciendo que los dos se apenaran.

Cuando ya todos estaban descansando Optimus llevo a Brenda a la parte más alejada de la iglesia donde ellos no serian molestados también donde Brenda pudo cambiarse la ropa vieja por las nuevas ropas que Optimus había escogido, Optimus solo admiraba el cuerpo de Brenda el ya deseaba con hacerla suya totalmente pero Ratchet ya le había explicado que le cuerpo de Brenda aun no maduraba bien así que tenía que esperar a sus 18 años Optimus quería que los años se pasaran rápido para poder a ser suya totalmente a Brenda.

Brenda ya había terminado de cambiarse y se dirigió a donde Optimus estaba sentado ella se sentó alado de la mano de Optimus.

-Optimus te gusta la música?. Brenda le pregunto en un tono tierno.

-Nunca eh escuchado la música humana Brenda pero podría intentar escuchar algo de música. Le dijo Optimus mientras la daba una sonrisa tierna. Brenda sonrió y saco su celular y busco su lista de reproducción personalizada. Y la primera canción que se escucho fue: Lucy de Skillet. Y la música empezó a sonar.

_**Hey Lucy, I remember your name**____**  
><strong>__**I left a dozen roses on your grave today**____**  
><strong>__**I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away**____**  
><strong>__**I just came to talk for a while**____**  
><strong>__**I got some things I need to say**_

Optimus estaba muy concentrado en la canción mientras Brenda la tarareaba.

_**Now that it's over**____**  
><strong>__**I just wanna hold her**____**  
><strong>__**I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking**____**  
><strong>__**back at me**____**  
><strong>__**Now that it's over**____**  
><strong>__**I just wanna hold her**____**  
><strong>__**I've gotta live with the choices i made**____**  
><strong>__**And I can't live with myself today**_

Optimus parecía ir entendiendo la canción conforme pasaba

**Here we are****  
><strong>**Now you're in my arms****  
><strong>**I never wanted anything so bad****  
><strong>**Here we are****  
><strong>**For a brand new start****  
><strong>**Living the life that we could've had******

**Me and Lucy walking hand in hand****  
><strong>**Me and Lucy never wanna end****  
><strong>**Just another moment in your eyes****  
><strong>**I'll see you in another life****  
><strong>**In heaven where we never say goodbye**

**Here we are, now you're in my arms****  
><strong>**Here we are for a brand new start****  
><strong>**Got to live with the choices I've made****  
><strong>**And I can't live with myself today******

**Me and Lucy walking hand in hand****  
><strong>**Me and Lucy never wanna end****  
><strong>**Got to live with the choices I've made****  
><strong>**And I can't live with myself today******

**Hey Lucy, I remember your name**

Cuando la canción termino Optimus sabia de que hablaba la canción pero para estar seguros le pregunto a Brenda.

-Brenda…esa canción hablaba sobre la perdida de alguien muy especial no es así. Le pregunto un tanto calmado.

-Así es Optimus esa canción trata sobre una pareja de secundaria que se entera que van a tener un bebe ellos querían tenerlo pero tenían miedo de lo que pensarían sus padres y la gran responsabilidad que tendrían al a serse cargo de un der tan delicado como ese así que decidieron abortarlo. Dijo Brenda un tanto sentimental.

Así que Optimus busco la palabra ``abortar`` y lo que significaba lo había dejado conmocionado ya que los hijos eran como un regalo y no un problema…la verdad nunca entendería bien a los humanos, pero otra canción interrumpió sus pensamientos y esa canción era : I can`t smile without you

*silbidos*

**you know i can't smile without you****  
><strong>**i can't smile without you****  
><strong>**i can't laugh and i can't sing****  
><strong>**I'm findin' it hard to do anything****  
><strong>**You see i feel sad when you're sad****  
><strong>**i feel glad when you're glad****  
><strong>**if you only knew what I'm goin' through****  
><strong>**i just can't smile without you****  
><strong>**You came along just like a song****  
><strong>**and brightened my day****  
><strong>**who'd believed that you were part of a dream?****  
><strong>**now it all seems light years away****  
><strong>**And now you know i can't smile without you****  
><strong>**i can't smile without you****  
><strong>**i can't laugh and i can't sing****  
><strong>**i'm findin' it hard to do anything****  
><strong>**You see, i feel sad when you're sad****  
><strong>**i feel glad when you're glad****  
><strong>**if you only knew what i'm goin' through****  
><strong>**i just can't smile without you****  
><strong>**Now some people say happiness takes so very long to find****  
><strong>**well i'm finding it hard leavin' your love behind me****  
><strong>**And you see i can't smile without you****  
><strong>**i can't smile without you****  
><strong>**i can't laugh and i can't sing****  
><strong>**i'm findin' it hard to do anything****  
><strong>**You see i feel glad when you're glad****  
><strong>**i feel sad when you're sad****  
><strong>**if you only knew what i'm goin' through****  
><strong>**i just can't smile without you...**

Brenda se había puesto roja por que ya sabía lo que decía la canción…era la única canción romántica que le gustaba y sin darse cuenta Optimus la había grabado para sí mismo pero cuando vio el rostro de Brenda totalmente rojo solo rio.

-Bueno mi linda femme es hora de que duermas mañana tendremos un día muy cansado. Le decía con cariño a Brenda y mientras se transformaba en camión.

Brenda apago su celular y se metió a la cabina de Optimus mientras se recostaba sobre los asientos.

-Buenas noches mi caballero de armadura reluciente. Decía Brenda mientras acariciaba los asientos de Optimus.

-Buenas noches mi amada humana…y deja de hacer eso. Decía con una voz ronca y solo hiso que Brenda se riera y finalmente se quedo dormida.

**La calma de Optimus y Brenda no durara mucho ya que sus vidas correrán gran peligro y esta vez serán peligros mayores.**


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando chispa y corazón se encuentran

**Aquí el mundo de Optimus y Brenda se voltea de cabeza**

Capitulo 11

Ya había amanecido y los Autobots salieron de su escondite mientras Pamela era llevada a KSI para obtener la información que necesitaban mientras Brenda estaba con el resto de los Autobots, pero lo más extraño es que a hora no estaba con Optimus a hora estaba con Ratchet.

-mmmm Ratchet porque a hora no puedo estar con Optimus?. Dijo Brenda con un tono inocente.

-Por que si en algún momento tuviéramos que pelear y Optimus fuese el primero el no podría protegerte, así que me dio la orden de protegerte. Le dijo Ratchet tranquilamente y Brenda suspiro.

Pamela ya había entrado a los laboratorios de KSI entonces vio que unos sujetos derretían la cabeza de uno de los Autobots que habían cazado. Ella saco la cámara dron y les estaba enviando las imágenes al resto.

-Están derritiendo la cabeza de Leadfoot…y al resto de los Autobots cazados. Dijo Pamela atreves de la cámara su voz se escuchaba demasiado triste y Brenda solo veía con horror la escena hasta que un estruendoso ruido la había distraído y espantado a la vez. Era Optimus que había derrumbado con su mano un poste de luz.

-Están derritiendo a mis Autobots ¡. Dijo Optimus demasiado enojado entonces el salió corriendo y luego se transformo en camión mientras era seguido por los otros.

-Sujétate Brenda. Le dijo Ratchet a Brenda mientras aceleraba a fondo para alcanzar a los demás.

Mientras los otros se dirigían a KSI Pamela había sido atrapada y llevada a la oficina de Joshua Joyce, y ahí es donde Attinger entro.

-Así que usted es la hermana mayor de esa pequeña traidora. Le dijo Attinger a Pamela, pero a ella no le gusto como se había referido a Brenda.

-Mi hermana no es ninguna traidora pendejo ¡Pamela le contesto bastante enojada.

-Ayudo a los enemigos del país ¡Le grito Attinger a Pamela.

-No son enemigos ¡ella solo hace lo que su corazón dicta. Pamela quería defender a su hermana y a sus amigos y a su amado Crosshairs.

Attinger frunció el seño ante la contestación de Pamela, ella no podía de dejar de pensar en Brenda y Crosshairs, pero mientras ella pensaba en ellos, no sabía que los Autobots se dirigían así a ahí.

-Ratchet…crees que mi hermana este bien?. Brenda le pregunto a Ratchet.

-No lo sé Brenda esperemos que sí. Ratchet hiso una pausa.-pero por que te preocupas por ella si ella solo te trata mal. Le dijo Ratchet.

-Ratchet aunque lo dudes Pamela se preocupa por mí a pesar de la forma como trata y solo nos tenemos las dos. Ratchet ya no dijo nada, cuando habían llegado a KSI se habían dividido en dos pero antes de que Bee entrara cambio a un Chevrolet camaro 2014, el y Drift entraron por la entrada principal pero cuando entraron habían roto todos los cristales, al igual que Optimus y los otros. Cuando Ratchet entro abrió su mano para ver si Brenda estaba bien.

-Estas bien?. Le pregunto Ratchet a Brenda y ella asintió con la cabeza y el sonrió y siguió a los otros.

Crosshairs se fue a buscar a Pamela con la ayuda de Drift que se transformo en helicóptero.

-Súbeme mi princesa peligra ¡.Dijo Crosshairs mientras se sujetaba de Drift.

Mientras con Optimus y los otros ellos ya habían llegado a los laboratorios, Brenda solo veía con horror las cabezas de los Autobots muertos.

-Esto es horrible. Dijo Brenda negaba con la cabeza.

-Estos humanos no tuvieron compasión. Decía Ratchet mientras destruía los prototipos pero no se daban cuenta que Optimus estaba discutiendo con Joshua. Ratchet y Brenda no se habían dado cuenta de que Optimus se acercaba a ellos.

-Ratchet…nos vamos. Le dijo a Ratchet haciendo que Brenda pegara un salto por el susto.-pero ahora yo llevare a Brenda. Ratchet le entrego a Brenda pero ella vio tristeza en sus ópticos después vio a los Autobots estaban totalmente desanimados esto hiso que se rompiera el corazón al ver a sus amigos y a su amado de esa manera.

Cuando ya se habían ido de KSI todos los Autobots iban por una autopista, pero Brenda se sentía incomoda ya que Optimus no había hecho platica con ella, el siempre iniciaba las platicas.

-Optimus que te pasa?. Brenda le pregunto en tono preocupado.

-nada. Le respondió con un tono bastante frio, Brenda entendió que no quería hablar con nadie ni con ella.

Pero mientras Optimus hacia la ley del hielo una explosión distrajo a Brenda y vio que un camión gris les estaba disparando Optimus y los otros pudieron esquivar entonces el camión se transformo era como el prototipo que estaban armando de nombre…``Galvatron``

Galvatron iba persiguiendo a Optimus se transformo pero antes dejo a Brenda en el suelo y Optimus empezó a pelear contra Galvatron.

-No tienes alma. Dijo Optimus mientras sacaba una de sus cuchillas y se la clavaba en el pecho pero se rompió en miles de pedazos pero algo le helo la sangre a Brenda.

-Es por eso que no tengo miedo. Dijo Galvatron con una voz atemorizante eso le helo la sangre a Brenda.

Optimus parecía ganar la pelea hasta que un misil se impacto el pecho de Optimus.

-Optimus¡. Brenda grito mientras las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro y rápidamente fue corriendo así al lado de Optimus.

-Brenda vete…de aquí. Le dijo Optimus.

-No me iré de tu lado mi amado Optimus. Dijo entre lágrimas y le dio un tierno beso.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, mi hermosa femme. Le dijo con cariño.

Lockdown había bajado de su nave y miro a la pareja.

-aaaww no es esto muy conmovedor. Dijo Lockdown con burla.-me das pena Prime al enamorarte de una humana y querer aparearte con ella…me das lastima. Dijo mientras tomaba a Brenda haciendo que Optimus se enojara y sintiera miedo de perder a su compañera.

-Lockdown¡ haz lo que quieras conmigo pero no le hagas nada a Brenda¡. Decía Optimus totalmente desesperado.

-Mejor la asesinare frente a ti para que pueda ver que tanto sufres. Dijo Lockdown en un tono divertido, mientras llegaba una nave para llevarse a Optimus.

-Suéltame hijo de puta¡ y suelta a Optimus bastardo¡. Le decía Brenda a Lockdown

-Cállate humana. Lockdown le decía a Brenda mientras la inspeccionaba de arriba abajo.-debo admitir que el Prime tiene buenos gustos. Miraba con lujuria a Brenda.- así que antes de partir de este planeta hare sufrir a Prime haciendo que vea como te hago mía. Dijo en un tono que no reconocía Brenda solo podía sentir las lagrimas caer por su rostro.

Lockdown subió a su nave con dos prisioneros eh iba directo a Chicago…

**O-O Lockdown planea violar a Brenda enfrente de Optimus y los Autobots llegaran a tiempo antes de que eso pase…véanlo en siguiente capitulo **


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando chispa y corazón se encuentran

**Pamela demostrara que si le importa su hermanita :D**

Capitulo 12

-Hay que salvar a mi hermana¡ Le decía Pamela a los demás Autobots.

-Tranquilízate primero. Le decía Ratchet a Pamela

-Como voy a tranquilizarme si mi hermanita peligra¡. Le grito a Ratchet.

-Y desde cuando te preocupa tu hermana si siempre la tratas mal- le dijo Hound un tanto confundido.

-Aunque lo dudes ella me importa. Dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz los Autobots ya no dijeron nada y Crosshairs se le acerco.- mi linda Pamela aunque odie a tu hermanita te ayudare a salvarla. Le dijo en un tono tranquilo haciendo que ella sonriera, entonces todos se transformaron y siguieron la nave de Lockdown para salvar a Brenda y a Optimus.

POV. de Brenda

No podía dejar de llorar estaba demasiado asustada, quería estar con Optimus pero a mí me llevaron a otra parte ese bastardo de Lockdown nos había separado, pero lo peor era que me quería para hacerle daño a Optimus…mi amado, tengo miedo de no volverlo a ver, pero mientras iba pensando no me había dado cuenta de que el mercenario que llevaba ya me había puesto en mi celda…para entonces ya había dejado de llorar y observe la celda y me quede con cara de ¡WTF!.

-A quien chingados se le ocurre meter a una pequeña humana en una celda enorme y con barrotes separados¡. Grite porque era demasiado ilógico.-pero esperare a que se valla ese mercenario para poder escapar y ayudar a Optimus.

Espere demasiado para que ese mercenario de mierda se fuera pero… ¡A qué hora se le ocurrirá irse! No sé cuanto haya pasado pero ya se había el mercenario así que no desaproveche mi oportunidad.

-AAAAHH¡ como detesto estar tan pechugona para mi edad es raro. Dije tratando de zafarme siempre me atoraba en este tipo de espacios, hasta que me desatore pero al hacerlo caí de cara.

-Puta vida. Dije mientras me levantaba y me sobaba mi cara.

Salí de ahí lo más rápido posible y fui a buscar a Optimus pero necesitaba tener cuidado ya que esa nave era demasiado grande y había muchos peligros.

Fin del POV. de Brenda

Los Autobots ya habían alcanzado a la nave de Lockdown ya que esta parecía estar descendiendo.

-Muy bien hay que entrar. Dijo Pamela en tono firme y decidido.

-Esto es una mala idea, pero yo disfruto de las malas ideas ¡. Dijo Hound con un tono divertido.

Crosshairs tomo a Pamela en una de sus manos mientras trepaban por los muros de la nave, mientras ellos su forma de entrar, Brenda había llegado a una zona abierta pero en eso veía un helicóptero llegar.

-Es como el helicóptero de la vez que perseguían a Optimus. Se dijo así misma pero se distrajo al ver a Lockdown y rápidamente se escondió y observaba todo des su escondite.

-El trato esta hecho una semilla por un Prime. Decía Lockdown mientras le entregaba una tipo granada a Savoy.

Semilla? Brenda se preguntaba que rea eso pero no se quedaría a averiguar tenía que encontrar a su Optimus.

Brenda iba por los pasillos de la nave estaba demasiado perdida.

-Optimus…espero que estés bien. Decía con preocupación hasta que sonó una alarma y unos lobos mecánicos…eran lobos? Aparecieron y persiguieron Brenda.-AAAAAHHH¡ patitas para que las quiero¡. Decía mientras corría lo más rápido posible hasta que se escondió en una bodega o mejor dicho una armería.

-mmm tal vez haiga algo que me pueda servir. Dijo mientras se trepaba en unos tubos para alcanzar un arma tomo una que parecía una espada pero se abrió por la mitad.

-Hoooorale se parece a las armas de Halo. Dijo en un tono emocionado.-pero como se usa? Brenda sin darse cuenta un mercenario se le acerca por detrás pero el hiso ruido haciendo que Brenda se volteara y disparara sin saber cómo.

-Como demonios lo hice?¡. Se preguntaba así misma hasta que vio algo que parecía un gatillo.- así que con eso se dispara.

Brenda siguió en su búsqueda de Optimus hasta que se encontró con su mejor amigo, Bumblebee.

-Bee¡. Grito demasiado feliz esta Brenda y Bee se volteo a verla.

-Brendita. Dijo igual de feliz. Estábamos ten preocupados. Le a ella.

-Si ya pero hay que buscar a Optimus. Le decía Brenda con un tono preocupado.

-Tranquila los otros ya lo están rescatando. Le dijo en un tono tranquilizante y Brenda suspiro.- bueno salgamos de aquí.

Mientras se iban los mismos lobos los acorralaron y Bumblebee peleaba con ellos y los mato a todos, se alarmaron cuando escucharon el ruido de motores.

-Bumblebee, Brenda suban. Era Crosshairs y Pamela.- se acercan naves enemigas. Dijo Pamela.

Brenda y Bee subieron a la nave y con los otros Autobots…

-Ratchet y Brenda donde está?¡. Pregunto Optimus demasiado alarmado no quería pensar que algo malo le paso a su linda femme.

-Tranquilo Optimus Bee la salvo en estos momentos está con él y Crosshairs. Le dijo para poder tranquilizarlo.

-Gracias Primus por mantener a salvo a mi femme. Decía para sí mismo.- Vámonos para cuando Lockdown se dé cuenta que me escape ya estará en los confines del espacio. Dijo Optimus.

-Ya esta jefe. Dijo Hound mientras encendía los motores de la pequeña nave.

Entonces la nave se desprendió del resto justo cuando comenzaba a despegar, Optimus se sentía aliviado ya que sabía que su amada humana estaba bien ahora se iba a reunir con ella. Mientras tanto Bumblebee había estrellado la nave en la que iban, cuando Brenda bajo vio a su hermana discutiendo con un conductor ella solo veía la escena con una gota de sudor en la sien al estilo anime y Bee ya se había transformado en su forma de auto.

-Vamonos ¡. Dijo Bee atraves de la radio.

-Claro. Dijo Brenda.- Pamela deja de discutir y vámonos ya¡. Le dijo a su hermana y ella le obedeció.

Mientras se iban a reunir con los otros Brenda no podía de dejar de pensar en su amado quería besarlo y abrazarlo. Ya habían llegado al punto de encuentro ambas hermanas bajaron del auto y fueron a buscar a sus compañeros, Pamela fue la primera en ver a Crosshairs que había usado su holoforma humana: tenia le cabello marrón, un ligero bigote, piel blanca, vestía una gabardina verde y unos pantalones negros y sus ojos eran azules y ambos se abrazaron y se besaron.

Brenda seguía buscando a Optimus hasta que Ratchet le dijo donde estaba así que él la guio a donde estaba el y al verlo vio su holoforma huma sentado en el suelo.

-Optimus…Brenda le dijo con cariño y al escuchar la voz suave de Brenda rápidamente se paro y la abrazo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Qué bueno que estas bien mi hermosa femme. Le decía mientras las lágrimas de energon caían sobre su rostro.

-Me alegro que tú también estés bien mi gatito. Le decía mientras empezaba a llorar.

Optimus miro a Brenda y le dio un beso cargado de puro amor ellos no querían que este momento acabara pero como dice el dicho "Todo lo bueno tiene que acabar" y así fue tuvieron que romper el beso.

Ellos se dirigían donde los otros Autobots estaban y vieron hablar a Pamela por el celular con Joshua.-Tu serás el responsable de la aniquilación entera de una ciudad. Le decía Pamela en un tono seco y frio.

-A que se refería tu hermana?. Le pregunto Optimus a Brenda.

-Lockdown le dio una especie de granada a Savoy que le decían la "semilla". Optimus quedo en shock al escuchar esa palabra y rápidamente tomo su forma real.

-Hacia donde se fueron. Le pregunto Optimus a Drift

-Están en China. Dijo Drift

-Vamos entonces recuperaremos la semilla…pero ya no defenderemos mas a los humanos. Decía Optimus en tono frio.

Brenda sentía que su corazón se rompía en dos al escuchar eso de Optimus…planeaban irse?.-"Pero si mi relación con el acaba de empezar y ahora él quería irse" eso era lo que Brenda pensaba sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Brenda. Escucho a Ratchet decir su nombre en un tono dulce.- es hora de irnos. Le dijo.

-Claro. Dijo tratando de disimular su tristeza pero Ratchet se había dado cuenta.

Brenda estaba destrozada por dentro no quería perder a Optimus…al único ser que había amado verdaderamente en su vida ella lo amaba con todo su ser y el a ella pero por culpa de esos idiotas ella lo iba a perder.

**Q.Q me puse sentimental buaahh que mal…sepan que pasa en el siguiente cap**


	13. Chapter 13

Cuando chispa y corazón se encuentran

**Aquí está el capitulo 13 :) que lo disfruten**

Capitulo 13

Brenda y su hermana habían subido a la nave junto con los Autobots, pero ella no entendía por qué Optimus dijo que "ya no defenderían a los humanos" con eso dio a entender que se iría del planeta pero preferiría preguntárselo así que se acerco a Optimus quien la observo y tomo su holoforma pero no fue la humana.

-Optimus a que te referías cuando dijiste que ya no defenderían a los humanos. Le pregunto con un tono poco serio y Optimus solo se limito a verla y volteo así otro lado, Brenda al ver esa actitud se levanto para dirigirse a si a donde estaban los demás, pero los brazos de Optimus la sostuvieron por la cintura y el recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Brenda.

-Lo siento mi linda femme…pero no quiero que más de mi especie mueran a manos de los humanos. Decía Optimus con un tono de tristeza.

-Optimus quiero que sepas que a pesar de que hayas perdido la fe en mi especie, quiero que sepas que no todos los humanos son iguales…habrá humanos como Cemetery Wind totalmente crueles y habrá otros humanos como yo y mi hermana que somos realmente pocos…Le dijo Brenda a Optimus mientras ella se volteaba a verlo.

Optimus miraba con incredibilidad a Brenda pero después sonrió y beso a Brenda y ella le correspondió el beso, Brenda disfrutaba el sabor a metal era único…

-Ejem…lamento interrumpirlos pero hemos llegado a nuestro destino. Les dijo Ratchet haciendo que Optimus y Brenda se separaran y Optimus volvió a su forma original.

Mientras iban sobre volando algunos edificios Pamela identifico a Joshua en el tejado de un edifico, Brenda vio que el traía la maleta donde habían puesto la semilla.

-Hound abre la compuerta ¡Ordeno Optimus.

Mientras se abría Brenda, Pamela, Bee y Hound se acercaban a la entrada para ayudar a Joshua.

-Rápido¡ dame la mano. Le dijo Brenda mientras se sostenía de Pamela.

-Ayúdenme¡. Decía Joshua mientras trataba de tomar la mano de Brenda.

Estaban a punto de subir a Joshua cuando un misil los impacto haciendo que Bee, Hound, Pamela y Brenda cayeran de la nave, Optimus y Crosshair vieron totalmente horrorizados la escena de cómo caían sus amadas femmes.

POV. de Optimus

No podía creer lo que vi…mi femme…mi Brenda había caído de la nave rápidamente me acerque a la entrada temía lo peor.

-Oh Primus por favor que Brenda este bien. Me dije a mi mismo mientras me acercaba lo más rápido para ver junto con Crosshairs que se veía igual de preocupado.

-Brenda¡. Grite cuando me asome y para mi alivio…Brenda estaba bien al igual que su hermana Bee las había salvado de la caída.-Gracias Primus. Me dije otra vez a mí mismo.

-Optimus nos vamos a estrellar¡. Me dijo Ratchet y Drift al mismo tiempo

Trataron que la nave no se estrellara ahí mismo la llevaron hacia una montaña done parecía ser un tipo de bosque y la nave se estrello.

-Están bien todos. Pregunte un tanto preocupado.

-Si. Todos me contestaron sentí un gran alivio.

Mire el lugar por donde habíamos entrado pero solo podía pensar en Brenda en estos momentos tendría que estar luchando por su vida.

-Y ahora que haremos Prime nos superaran en número. Dijo Crosshairs.-mi princesa a de estar en peligro. Dijo esta vez en un tono preocupado. Lo entendía yo también estaba preocupado.

Me dirige hacia la nave.-A dónde vas. Me pregunto Ratchet.- necesitamos un nuevo ejército. Le dije mientras lo miraba por encima de mi hombro entre a la nave, tomo una espada y un escudo pero cuando lo hice mi armadura cambio otra vez, me fui hacia las celdas y libere a los prisioneros que había ahí.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al verme llegar con los guerreros barbaros en especial Ratchet y Drift.

-Nuestros creadores quieren destruirnos. Les dije con mi voz firme mientras clavaba mi espada en la tierra.- están conmigo o están en contra mía. Les dije pero su líder me ataco, algo me decía que no iban a cooperar fácilmente, esquivaba fácilmente sus ataques.

-Unidos¡. Le dije mientras saltaba y golpeaba su cara con el escudo.

Entonces él se transformo en lo que los humanos llaman T-Rex cuando se acerco para atacarme lo golpee con el escudo y cayó al suelo.

-Me ayudaran a proteger a mi familia o morirán. Le dije mientras pasaba mi espada por su cabeza y me subí a su lomo, los demás se subieron en el resto de los Dinobots y nos dirigimos a la ciudad.

-Brenda ya voy aguanta mi linda femme. Me dije en mi mente.

Fin del POV. de Optimus

Pamela dejo a Brenda con Joshua para que pudieran llevarse la semilla a un lugar seguro mientras ella se encargaba de Savoy.

-Que no era nada mas un prototipo?. Le pregunto Brenda a Joshua mientras iban en el elevador.

-Ah sí pero Galvatron tomo el control de los todos los prototipos que avía en el almacén. Dijo Joshua.- y cómo fue que te metiste en esto niña?. Le pregunto a Brenda.

-No me digas niña que soy una adolecente y fue porque me enamore de Optimus Prime. Dijo mientras sonreía y Joshua se quedo boquiabierto.

-Espera te enamoraste de una maquina?¡. Le dijo demasiado sorprendido.

-Que…ellos tienen sentimientos como Crosshairs y Pamela y yo con Optimus. Le respondió con una manera tranquila y salieron lo más rápido del elevador y fueron a encontrarse con Hound y Bee.

Bee y Hound cubrían a Brenda y a Joshua pero después aparecieron las asistentes de Joshua.

-AAAAhhh¡ Pamela no me espantes. Le dijo Brenda a su hermana que la había espantado.

-Lo siento no lo pude resistir. Le decía mientras veía a Joshua con un enojo tremendo.

Todos habían corrido a una tienda donde se escondieron pero no pasó mucho cuando los encontraron los bots malos y empezaron a dispararles y Brenda comenzó a disparar con su arma de Halo (lo siento no lo pude resistir XD) pero los enemigos eran demasiados Hound cayó al suelo.

-Hound¡ levántate amigo. Le decía Brenda.

-Ya no puedo se acabaron las municiones y el combustible. Decía totalmente rendido.

Brenda estaba asustada no quería morir de esta forma ella quería cumplir la promesa que le hiso a Optimus, no quería fallarle…algo distrajo a Brenda se escuchaban unos ruidos eran como ¿rugidos? Si eran rugidos y vio a Optimus ¡iba montado en un T-Rex de metal.

El iba matando a cada bot que se le cruzaba se nos acerco y apunto con su espada a Joshua.

-Si la humanidad se extingue será tu culpa. Le dijo en un tono severo y el dinobot rugió.

-Está bien lo siento¡. Decía Joshua con miedo.

Luego Optimus miro a Brenda y le dio una sonrisa tierna y ella igual. Mientras los Autobots y Dinobots mataban a los enemigos…la nave de Lockdown llego.

-Mierda. Dijo Brenda con repulsión ya que odiaba con pasión a Lockdown pero todo lo que fuese metal estaba yendo hacia la nave y cuando se dio cuenta que los Dinobots igual eran arrastrados al igual que su Optimus, Brenda quedo en shock al verlo vio que saco su cañón y disparo contra el imán y el y los Dinobots cayeron al suelo.

-Brenda vámonos¡. Le grito Pamela mientras se subía en Bee y Joshua en Hound. Brenda volteo a ver a Optimus que se dirigía hacia una especie de planta al igual que la nave de Lockdown.

-Vete Pamela yo voy a ayudar a mi caballero. Dijo Brenda.- llévatela Bee. Le dijo a su amigo mientras salía corriendo hacia donde estaba Optimus, Brenda corrió lo más rápido posible y llego justo cuando Lockdown y Optimus comenzaban a pelear, ella se había puesto detrás de un muro despedazado y cuando estaba a punto de disparar una bala le atraviesa el hombro.

-AAAAHH¡. Grito con mucho dolor Brenda haciendo que Optimus volteara y vio a Attinger apuntándole a su femme.

-Maldita traidora ¡ Le dijo casi gritando a Brenda que presionaba su herida.- por qué traicionas a tu propia raza¡. Le volvió a decir.- no hay robots buenos y malos…pero no importa porque escogiste el metal. Le dijo cuando estaba a punto de dispararle.

-Brenda¡. Grito Optimus mientras aventaba a Lockdown al suelo y sacaba su cañón y le disparo a Attinger haciendo que muriera, el sonrió aliviado al ver que no le paso nada a su femme pero Lockdown tomo a Optimus por la cabeza y lo estampó contra un muro mientras le clavaba su propia espada en el pecho.

-Optimus¡. Grito Brenda mientras hacia un esfuerzo por tomar su arma ya que su hombro derecho fue el que recibió la bala y logro tomar su arma y dispararle a Lockdown haciendo que este se distrajera y prestara su atención en ella.

-No lastimaras a mi Optimus hijo de puta¡. Le grito Brenda con demasiado coraje mientras le disparaba Lockdown hasta que Bee y Pamela llegaron de la nada Pamela atoro un gancho de una grúa en la punta de la espada de Optimus.

-Vállense todos de aquí, Brenda vete de aquí esta es mi pelea. Dijo pero Brenda no le hiso caso y observo como Lockdown tomaba a Bee y lo aventaba al suelo, y se abalanzo sobre Brenda con uno de sus ganchos trataba de aplastarla pero ella uso el arma como escudo.

-No dejare que le hagas daño a mi hermanita. Dijo Pamela mientras encendía la grúa y saco del pecho la espada de Optimus el rápidamente se recupero y fue a ayudar a su femme.

-Mi cara será lo último que veas asquerosa humana. Lockdown le decía a Brenda mientras le arrebataba el arma y la aventaba estaba a punto de matarla cuando Optimus lo parte por la mitad.

-Con honor hasta el final. Dijo con su voz firme y luego se agacho a tomar a su femme y miro su hombro derecho todo ensangrentado.-vez lo que pasa por desobedecer una orden. Le dijo Optimus en forma de regaño y Brenda rio.

Optimus miro hacia otro lado al ver que los bots enemigos se acercaban.- detonare la granada de Lockdown. Le dijo a Brenda y mientras Bee se transformaba en auto se llevaba a Pamela.-sujeta mi femme. Le dijo mientras la pegaba a su pecho y activaba la granada y se fue volando, cuando se alejo vio una explosión enorme y todos los bots murieron…excepto Galvatron quien había escapado. Optimus aterrizo donde estaban todos los Autobots eh incluso había policías.

-Ratchet revisa la herida de Brenda. Le dijo a su amigo quien tomo a la femme con cuidado le reviso su herida.- no es nada grave la bala salió limpiamente. Le dijo mientras bajaba Brenda y su hermana le puso un vendaje en el hombro.

-Tengo que irme mi cabeza tiene un precio y debo esconder la semilla. Decía Optimus con tristeza en su voz.

Brenda sentía que las lagrimas caían sobre su rostro.- Te volveré a ver. Le dijo mientras rompía en llanto.- recuerda la promesa. Optimus se agacho a ver a su femme quien seguía llorando.-te prometo que volveré para cumplir nuestra promesa mi linda femme. Le dijo en un tono coqueto y Brenda le dio un beso cuando ella dejo de besarlo el sonrió y se fue... pero antes dejo a Ratchet la tarea que protegiera a Brenda más bien fue a todos los Autobots.

-Y donde vamos a vivir hermana si dijiste que la casa fue destruida. Le dijo Brenda mientras miraba a su amado Optimus irse.

-Creo que yo puedo arreglar eso. Dijo Joshua con una sonrisa amble y Brenda lo abrazo al igual que Pamela.

Brenda extrañaría a Optimus mas que nada en el mundo…

**No se espante este no es el final aun faltan capítulos tratare de subir hoy el siguiente capitulo :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Cuando chispa y corazón se encuentran

**Espero que les guste**

Capitulo 14

Brenda ya cumplió 17 años pero sigue pensando en su amado Optimus y desde que Joshua les compro una casa bastante grande ahora los Autobots viven con ella y su hermana mayor se fue a vivir a otro lado con Crosshairs

4 años después…

POV. de Brenda

Ya habían pasado 4 años desde la batalla en China y desde que mí amado Optimus se fue, no puedo dejar de pensar en el…cada noche miro al cielo para ver si había alguna señal de que le va a volver por que en 3 meses cumplo los 18 años la edad acordad en la promesa que hicimos cuando yo tenía 14, bueno solo me queda esperar ya que cambie mucho mi cabello ya no era corto ya me llegaba a la cintura, mi cuerpo se hiso mas esbelto ah y claro tuvo que aumentar la medidas de mi busto…como odio eso.

-Brenda. Tocaron la puerta de mi cuarto.-puedo pasar. Me dijo la voz.

-Claro Ratch. Le dije amablemente.

Ratchet entro en mi habitación así es los Autobots viven conmigo pero usan sus holoformas humanas.

-Que sucede Ratch. Le pregunte y él me miro.

-Nada solo vine a avisarte que vendrán tus amigas. Dijo con un leve sonrojo y lo mire pícaramente.

-Eso lo dices por Brenda Michelle no es así?. Así es tengo una amiga con el mismo nombre que yo que por cierto a Ratchet le gusta y a ella le gusta el.

-No ¡bueno digo si pero no es lo que piensas ¡ Se puso más rojo.

Yo solo me reí era divertido molestar al resto con eso ya que a los otros Autobots les gustan mis amigas.

Fin del POV. de Brenda

Ratchet bajo junto con Brenda por cierto la holoforma de Ratchet es un hombre alto, cabellos rubio oscuro peinado hacia atrás, ojos azules, labios carnosos pero finos, piel blanca.

-Y a qué hora llegan mis amigas Ratch. Le Pregunto Brenda.

-No lo sé Bee fue quien me dijo, pero vamos a preguntarle vale. Le dijo Ratchet a Brenda con un tono amable y Brenda asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos fueron a la sala a ver a los otros que estaban sentados las holformas de los chicos la de Bee era un chico que parecía de 20 años, pelo rubio claro, vestía una camiseta amarilla sin mangas, un pantalón negro, su piel era un poco morena, la holforma de Drift era un hombre japonés de piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos azules, una barba de chivo y la de Hound era un hombre gordito, piel entre moreno y blanco, ojos azules y su típica barba.

-Oye Bee a qué hora llegan mis amigas?. Brenda le pregunto.

-Va a venir Carla?. Pregunto Drift con una pisca de emoción en su voz

-También vendrá Liz?. Pregunto Hound

-Si también vendrá mi Jacqueline ah y la novia de Ratchet. Dijo Bee con tono divertido.

Todos comenzaron a reírse excepto Ratchet que estaba apenado pero también quería matar a Bee, mientras todos se reían sonó el timbre de la casa.

-Si no abren hago huelga putos¡. Grito desde afuera esta Liz.

-Ya llegaron sus princesas mis amigos. Dijo Brenda mientras salía de sala para ir a abrir la puerta.

-Solo te falta a ti tu caballero. Le dijo Bee y los demás se quedaron callados.-lo siento Brenda no era mi intención. Dijo Bee apenado.- no importa Bee. Le dijo Brenda.

Era cierto Brenda estaba sola no tenía a Optimus a su lado como sus amigos y tienen a sus compañeras ella sentía envidia pero a la vez felicidad por sus amigos y amigas pero todo eso se fue de su mente cuando abrió la puerta y todas sus amigas se le fueron encima haciendo que Brenda quedara bajo una pila hecha de sus amigas.

-Liz¡ eres una tonta. Le dijo Brenda Michelle.

-Que me dices a mi pendeja la Jackie tuvo la culpa. Le decía a Michelle.

-No me eches a mí la culpa. Espeto Jackie.

-Oigan y Brenda. Pregunto Carla rápidamente se levantaron y vieron a Brenda.

-Voy a llevarlas con sus novios vale. Dijo Brenda demasiado exasperada

Las llevo donde estaban todos los Autobots y empezaron de cariñositos todos ellos.

Rápidamente se fue de ahí y fue directo a su habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la ventana y puso música en su celular la primera canción en sonar fue: A thousand years ver.2

**The day we met  
>Frozen, I held my breath<br>Right from the start  
>I knew that I found a home for my heart<br>Beats fast, colors and promises  
>How to be brave?<br>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
>But watching you stand alone<br>All of my doubts, suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer**

**I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling, don't be afraid<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<strong>

**Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

**I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling, don't be afraid<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<strong>

**And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<strong>

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<strong>

**And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<strong>

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de Brenda ella se sentía tan sola quería tener de regreso a su amado Optimus no quería estar más tiempo sola solo quedaban 3 meses para su cumpleaños número 18 veía las estrellas en busca de su amado.

-Optimus…te extraño mi amor. Dijo Brenda entre sollozos.-quiero que vuelvas amor mío. Decía Brenda mientras se ponía en posición fetal, había pasado un buen rato desde que se quedo así hasta que la voz de Michelle la distrajo.-puedo pasar Brendita?. Le pegunto rápidamente se seco las lagrimas para que su amiga no se sintiera mal al verla así.

-Adelante. Dijo Brenda su amiga paso.

-Brenda Ratchet me conto sobre Optimus al ser que tanto amas…ten fe de que el va a volver y otra cosa. Brenda miro a Michelle.-puedo quedarme en tu casa. Le pregunto con un tono alegre y Brenda sonrió.

-Claro que si eres mi mejor amiga y eres la compañera de mi mejor amigo. Con eso se refería a Ratchet.

Las dos se abrazaron Brenda se quedo dormida y Michelle la recostó en su cama, Brenda no perdería la fe en Optimus.

Pero lo que ella no sabía es que alguien se dirigía hacia la Tierra…

**Quien será el ser que se dirige a la Tierra? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo**


	15. Chapter 15

Cuando chispa y corazón se encuentran

**Aquí esta el capitulo 15**

Capitulo 15

Brenda se había despertado con la luz del sol que entraba por su ventana, se froto los ojos se levanto y salió de su cuarto, bajo así a la cocina y tomo un vaso con agua.

-Uh como me arden los ojos. Se dijo así misma.

-Fue porque te la pasaste llorando toda la noche. Le dijo Michelle que se había puesto detrás de ella haciendo que Brenda saltara del susto.

-Jeff the killer a qué hora bajaste. Le dijo Brenda en tono divertido.

-Por qué me dices Jeff the killer si ya no estamos en la secundaria?. Le pregunto Michelle a Brenda un poco dudosa.

-Por que tienes todo el maquillaje alrededor de tus ojos. Dijo Brenda mientras la señalaba.- además aun tengo la fotografía en blanco y negro donde sales tú y las otras tipas donde estas sonriendo y tus ojos tienen borde negro. Le dijo mientras sonreía.

-Bueno…pero no me digas así en frente de Ratchet vale?. Le dijo totalmente apenada.

-No te preocupes no diré nada frente a tu bot. Mintió Brenda.

Mientras pasaba el día en su casa con los Autobots y su amiga Brenda empezó a sentir una sensación extraña por lo que volvió a subir a su habitación.

-Por que siento esto…mi corazón esta latiendo demasiado rápido. Puso sus manos en su pecho.- es como si…

Sonó la canción A thousand years ya que ella la tenía como tono de mensaje así que tomo su celular se quedo sorprendida por lo que decía el mensaje…

"_Te veo en la colina que esta cercas _

_de tu casa a las 12:00 p.m._

_ven sola…tengo muchas ganas de _

_volverte a ver…"_

Brenda se había quedado boquiabierta al leer el mensaje…pero quien se lo había mandado? No tenia de otra nada más que esperar a que dieran la 12:00 para ir a ver al que se lo había enviado pero que haría si el tipo que se lo había mandado tenía malas intenciones…pero a veces uno tiene que arriesgarse.

POV. de ?

Por fin había regresado pero a hora lo que más me importaba era volverla a ver…ya han pasado 4 años desde la última vez que la vi mi amada Brenda solo espero que ella no me haya olvidado, pero a hora necesitaba encontrarla en este gran mundo.

-Mi amada solo espero que estés cercas. Me dije a mi mismo así que comencé a rastrear su número de celular…pasó un largo tiempo hasta que al fin la encontré a hora ella vivía con los Autobots en una casa alejada de los demás humanos ahora Joshua era un aliado el los oculto

Me dirigía hacia donde estaban viviendo estaba emocionado por volverla a ver a mi amada pero temía su reacción después de haberme ido tanto tiempo, mientras me dirigía hacia ahí investigue más cosas sobre Brenda ella ya no tenía 14 años ya tenía 17 faltaban 3 meses para su cumpleaños número 18 la edad acordada. Cuando ya había llegado al lugar no me atrevía a acercarme así que decidí enviarle un mensaje que decía: "Te veo en la colina que esta cercas de tu casa a las 12:00 p.m. ven sola…tengo muchas ganas de volverte a ver" eso fue lo que puse en el mensaje…al fin volvería a verte mi linda femme.

Fin del POV

Brenda había estado fingiendo estar dormida y se aseguro de que todos estuvieran descansando, así que se levanto pero le dio flojera ponerse ropa normal y se fue con su camisón de color morado y una cobija que le cubría los hombros y se fue al lugar acordado.

-Que frio...espero que esto sea importante. Dijo Brenda mientras temblaba por el frio.-pero si no hay nadie aquí…sabia que esto era una broma. Se dijo para sí misma.

-Has cambiado mucho…mi linda femme. Le dijo la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas, Brenda conocía esa voz…

POV. de Brenda

Esa voz reconocería esa voz donde fuera así que decidí voltear a ver al sujeto y cuando lo vi…sentí que las lagrimas se formaban en mis ojos era el…el amor de mi vida ¡Optimus! Estaba usando su holoforma humana

-Optimus ¡. Dije mientras las lagrimas caían sobre mi rostro y corrí hacia él y lo abrase y el también correspondió mi abrazo.-me hacías tanta falta mi amor. Le dije entre llanto el me abrazo más fuerte.

-Tú también me hiciste mucha falta mi hermosa femme. Me dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

Después nos miramos, el limpio las lagrimas que caían sobre mi.-no me gusta verte llorar mi femme. Me dijo mientras rosaban sus labios con los míos hasta que al fin se unieron.

Como extrañaba esto…

Fin del POV. de Brenda

Optimus siguió besando a Brenda pero inconscientemente la pego a un árbol y el beso se volvió más apasionado y hambriento y dejo de besarla y la miro con una mirada hambrienta.

-Creo que deberíamos romper la promesa. Le dijo con un gruñido mientras sonreía.

-Sí pero no hay que hacerlo aquí. Le dijo Brenda con un tono lujurioso y Optimus sonrió ante eso se dirigieron hacia el camión de Optimus y de ahí a la casa.

Ya en la habitación de Brenda, Optimus la recostó en su cama y se acomodo sobre ella y volvió a besarla dejo de besarla y se fue directo a su cuello y empezó a besarlo, Brenda soltaba suspiros y gemidos eso hiso que Optimus sonriera.

-No sabes cuánto eh esperado por esto mi linda femme. Le decía con una voz ronca mientras bajaba los tirantes del camisón de Brenda.

-Aaaahh Optimus. Decía Brenda entre gemidos Optimus gruño al escucharlos.

Pero antes de que pudieran ir más lejos fueron interrumpidos por Michelle.

-Brenda¡ escuche ruidos y vine lo más rápido q… Se quedo boquiabierta al ver a Optimus sobre Brenda.-que está pasando aquí¡. Grito Michelle y rápidamente Ratchet en su holoforma llego.

-Que pasa¡. Pregunto pero al ver a Optimus y Brenda se puso rojo.

Optimus gruño ante la interrupción y después miro a su femme, Optimus ya había logrado bajar la mitad del camisón pero fueron interrumpidos, Brenda rápidamente se subió el camisón ella esto no era lo que habían planeado.

-O-olvidemos esto sí y vamos a dormir vale¡. Dijo Brenda tratando de cambiar el tema mientras le quitaba la chamarra a Optimus y la ponía a un lado y él se acostaba a su lado y la abrazaba por la cintura.

Ratchet y Michelle nunca sacarían esa escena de su mente en especial Ratchet.

**Optimus y Brenda son agarrados en su movimiento e/w/e pero eso no los detendra**


	16. Chapter 16

Cuando chispa y corazón se encuentran

**Hay una sorpresita en este capitulo e/w/e**

Capitulo 16

Brenda había despertado pero vio una mano metálica aferrada a su cintura se volteo a ver de quien se trataba y vio la forma miniatura de su Optimus, ella sonrió al verlo así que con cuidado quito la pesada mano de Optimus de su cintura y se levanto de la cama pero cuando ye estaba abajo la volvieron a tirar en la cama y ese fue Optimus.

-A donde cree que va jovencita?. Le dijo con un tono divertido.

-Pues iba a ir a la cocina por un poco de agua. Le dijo mientras sonreía.

-Eso tendrá que esperar. Le dijo a Brenda mientras la besaba y ella le correspondía.

Pero otra vez fueron interrumpidos por Michelle que entro con la mirada hacia abajo.

-Brenda es hora del desayuno y tipo que no conozco hay energon también pero dense prisa¡. Dijo Michelle y se fue lo más rápido posible.

-Creo que deberías presentarte con ella. Le dijo Brenda en tono divertido.- ya que no te conoce pero le han hablado de ti mi amor. Le decía Brenda

-Tienes razón mi linda femme. Le dijo mientras se levantaban de la cama.

Optimus había tomado su forma humana y acompaño a su femme pero no sabían con qué cara los iban a ver Ratchet y Michelle después de lo de ayer en la noche, cuando habían llegado Brenda se sorprendió al ver a todas sus amigas con sus bots.

-Que chingados asen aquí?. Brenda les pregunto un tanto sorprendida.

-Brenda¡. Todas corrieron a abrazarla pero al ver eso Brenda salió corriendo.

-Quienes son estas femmes?. Pregunto Optimus mientras veía como perseguían a Brenda.

-Son nuestras femmes sensei. Le dijo Drift

-Ya veo. Dijo Optimus mientras ahogaba una risa al ver a su femme tratando de zafarse del abrazo de todas ellas.

-Oigan ya suéltenme¡. Decía Brenda.- si casi…siempre las veo. Les decía.

Optimus interfirió al ver que a su femme le faltaba oxigeno.

-Gracias amor mio ¡. Le dijo Brenda mientras lo abrazaba y Optimus solo rio.

-Espera…le dijiste "amor mío". Le dijo Liz totalmente confundida.

-A él nunca lo vimos aquí. Dijo Jacqueline

-¿Cuándo se hicieron novios?. Pregunto Carla igual de confundida.

-Soy Optimus Prime. Dijo mientras tomaba a Brenda por la cintura.-y como ustedes dicen soy el "novio" de Brenda y cuáles son sus nombres femmes. Dijo Optimus.

-Yo soy Lizbeth pero, dime Liz y soy la femme de Hound.

-Yo soy Carla y soy la femme de Drift.

-Yo soy Jacqueline pero, dime Jackie y soy la femme de Bumblebee.

-Es un placer conocerlas. Optimus hizo una pausa y miro a su femme.-y tu hermana y Crosshairs?. Pregunto Optimus.

-Pamela y Crosshairs se fueron a México. Le contesto Brenda.- dijeron que querían hacer su vida aparte y se fueron.

Brenda miro hacia otro lado y vio a Michelle y se dirigió a ella mientras tomaba de la mano a Optimus.

-Hola Jeff the killer. Dijo Brenda mientras sonreía.

-Hola Brenda y…. Michelle hiso una pausa al ver a Optimus.-como te llamas tú?. Le pregunto.

-Soy Optimus Prime. Le contesto con una sonrisa y Michelle se sorprendió.

-Lamento mi comportamiento de ayer y el de hoy en la mañana. Le dijo totalmente apenada.- Ratchet me ha hablado mucho de usted pero en especial Brenda no dejaba de hablar de ti¡. Le dijo Michelle.

Optimus miro a su femme que se había puesto roja de la pena el rio entre dientes al ver a su femme apenada.

-Jeff the killer no me ayudes. Le dijo Brenda mientras se volteaba a otro lado.

-No me digas Jeff the killer. Le advirtió.

-Bueno que vamos a desayunar. Le dijo Brenda.

Todos ya habían desayunado y Ratchet a un seguía apenado por la escena que presencio pero eso no le impidió pasar tiempo con su amigo mientras ellos y los otros Autobots platicando sobre todo lo que había pasado todo este tiempo, Brenda y las chicas estaban en el cuarto de Brenda platicando.

-Y bien Brenda, ya le explicaste a Optimus como se tiene sexo?. Le pregunto Liz con una mirada un tanto pervertida.

-N-no le eh dicho nada…¡además no sé nada de eso!. Dijo Brenda totalmente apenada.

-Pues eso no fue lo que vi ayer en la noche. Le dijo Michelle mientras sonreía pícaramente y todas se le quedaron viendo con diversión.

-Oigan ya que la verdad no sé nada de eso ¡. Dijo Brenda mientras se ponía roja como un jitomate.

-Ratchet se lo puede explicar. Dijo Michelle.- seguramente en estos momentos se lo está explicando, pero a hora que lo pienso no habían hecho una promesa?. Se lo pregunto dudosa.

-Sí pero…ayer la rompimos porque ya no queríamos esperar. Le contesto Brenda.

-Pero también sigues siendo virgen Brenda ósea que cuando lo hagas con él te va a doler. Le dijo Carla y Brenda se sonrojo al escuchar la palabra "virgen" si era cierto que ella seguía siéndolo ellas ya lo habían hecho con sus bots.

-Oigan traje unas cosas que nos podrían servir. Dijo Liz mientras sacaba una mochila de quien sabe dónde y todas las miraron confundidas pero se quedaron congeladas al ver que Liz sacaba pura lencería.

-Liz ¡ porque traes toda esa ropa sexy en esa mochila? ¡. Le dijo Brenda.

-mmmm…por que se me dio la gana. Le contesto a Brenda.-a hora todas tomen lo que les guste y pruébenselo. Dijo Liz en forma de orden.

-Pervertida ¡.Todas le dijeron.

-No soy pervertida, tengo mente sexy. Les dijo en tono divertido.

Mientras las chicas se probaban la ropa sexy que Liz les trajo, Ratchet le seguía explicando cómo se aparean los humanos.

-Así que así se aparean lo humanos. Dijo Optimus.

-Si aunque deberías ser cuidadoso con Brenda ya que ella bueno como dicen los humanos sigue siendo virgen. Dijo Ratchet.

-Virgen?. Pregunto Optimus.-que significa eso Ratchet.

-Es un término que se usa con una hembra humana que no se ha apareado en su vida. Dijo Ratchet

Optimus ya le había quedado claro lo que significa la palabra pero si seria cuidadoso cuando él y Brenda lo hicieran, miro el reloj que estaba en la pared y vio que eran las 10:00 p.m.

-Creo que es hora de que las femmes descansen. Les dijo Optimus a los demás y los demás asintieron y subieron a buscar a sus femmes.

Brenda traía puesto una especie de kimono corto de color morado de tela un poco transparente con encajes rosas que le quedaba pegado y estaba bastante escotado y sus amigas traían lo común.

-Liz ¡ estás loca¡. Le dijo Michelle que traía un traje de enfermera.

-Oigan todavía que las ayudo me tratan así weyes no manchen. Dijo Liz

-Liz te exageraste con la ropa. Le dijo Carla.

-Está linda la ropa. Les contesto Liz

-Loca urgida. Le dijeron Jackie y Brenda.

Pero mientras discutían no se dieron cuenta que los Autobots habían abierto la puerta.

-Femmes es hora de que descansen. Dijo Ratchet pero al verlas se puso totalmente rojo como el resto de los bots, pero Optimus al ver a Brenda solo podía comérsela con la mirada.

-Adios ¡. Dijeron todas las chicas mientras salían corriendo del cuarto de Brenda y se llevaban a sus bots con ellas y dejaron solos a Brenda y Optimus.

-Optimus. Dijo Brenda totalmente apenada.

-Brenda. Dijo su nombre con una voz ronca, se acerco a ella y la beso apasionadamente y Brenda le correspondió el beso, Optimus acostó a Brenda en la cama mientras se acomodaba sobre ella se separaron y Optimus miro a Brenda nuevamente.

-A hora estamos solos nadie nos interrumpirá…mi linda femme. Le dijo a Brenda con un tono de lujuria en su voz.

-Optimus. Brenda dijo su nombre.- hazme tuya. Le dijo Brenda haciendo que Optimus la mirara con más lujuria.

**O/,,/O subiré lo que sigue pero habrá la clasificación se M y habrá Lemon**


	17. Chapter 17

Cuando chispa y corazón se encuentran

**ADVERTENCIA DE LEMON O/./O**

Capitulo 17

Optimus no aguantaba más necesitaba hacer suya a Brenda y lo va a ser.

-Te quiero a hora…mi femme. Le dijo Optimus con un gruñido mientras sonreía y Brenda también sonrió.

-Optimus…te eh estado deseando desde hace mucho mi amor. Le dijo mientras lo besaba con lujuria, Brenda empezó a quitarle la chamarra mientras lo hacía acariciaba el cuerpo de Optimus haciendo que diera gruñidos y gemidos Brenda sonrió victoriosa ante eso.

Optimus rompió el beso y se quito la playera Brenda se había quedado sorprendida el cuerpo de su amado estaba bien hecho, Optimus sonrió ante la mirada de su femme.

-Déjame ayudarte mi linda femme. Le dijo Optimus a Brenda mientras bajaba el kimono lentamente.

-Optimus… Dijo Brenda pero antes de decir algo se dio cuenta que su ropa ya estaba en el suelo y a hora Optimus admiraba su cuerpo semidesnudo.

-La última vez que vi tu cuerpo fue hace 4 años en esa iglesia abandonada. Le dijo Optimus con lujuria.

-Oh Optimus. Dijo Brenda, Optimus empezó a besar el vientre de Brenda.- Aaaaaahh Optimus aaahh. Brenda gemía el nombre de su amado y Optimus gruñía al escucharla fue subiendo por su vientre hasta llegar a los pechos de su amada, una de sus manos se coló por la espalda de Brenda para poder desabrochar el sujetador y lo logro a la primera la primera reacción de Brenda fue cubrirse con sus brazos pero Optimus la detuvo.

-No lo hagas Brenda…eres hermosa. Le dijo con una voz ronca por la lujuria.

-Me da pena Optimus. Le dijo Brenda Optimus beso a Brenda mientras una de las manos de Optimus apretaba el pecho derecho de Brenda haciendo que ella gimiera entre sus labios, mientras que con la otra le quitaba las pantimedias a Brenda y lentamente las bajaba por sus piernas, Brenda rompió el beso al sentirse totalmente desnuda.

-No es justo…tu todavía estas semi vestido. Le dijo Brenda con su voz un poco ronca por el placer.

-Sí que estas impaciente mi linda femme. Le dijo Optimus con un tono divertido mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones y Brenda sonrió ante eso, Optimus se había deshecho de sus pantalones y solo quedo en bóxers.

-Optimus. Dijo Brenda mientras se incorporaba y besaba a Optimus le correspondía, Brenda tomo la orilla del bóxer y fue bajándolo. Brenda mordió juguetonamente el labio de Optimus el gruño al sentir la mordida de su femme. Brenda dejo de morderlo y el la acostó de nuevo.

-Brenda…necesito entrar a hora. Le dijo Optimus ya totalmente excitado, Brenda se sonrojo al escucharlo pero no se negó así que abrió las piernas y Optimus se acomodo entre ellas.

-Optimus ve despacio al principio amor. Le dijo Brenda con una voz temblorosa el acaricio su mejilla con cariño.

-Lo hare mi linda femme. Le dijo mientras acercaba su miembro a la zona intima de Brenda y empezó a penetrarla.

-Aaaaahh. Brenda pego un grito de dolor.-Optimus m-me duele. Le decía Brenda mientras unas cuantas lágrimas caían sobre su rostro.

-shhhh ya pasara mi linda femme. Le decía mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.-voy a empezar a moverme de acuerdo?. Le dijo y Brenda asintió con la cabeza después él le dio un tierno beso en los labios y sin más empezó a moverse Brenda hacía gestos de dolor pero el dolor fue remplazado por placer.

-aaaahhh Optimus aahh. Brenda decía entre gemidos.- aaaahh quien te explico mmm sobre esto. Le dijo Brenda entre gemidos.

-aaaahh fue Ratchet. Le contesto Optimus.

-Optimus aaaahh sigue no te detengas aaaah. Le decía Brenda mientras movía sus caderas inconsciente mente.

-Brenda…aaaaahh estas tan apretada. Le dijo mientras sus embestidas fueron más rápidas.- aaahh Optimus mas rápido mi amor¡. Optimus gruño y fue más rápido.

Optimus mordió el hombro de Brenda.- aaaaaahh Optimus. Brenda gimió mientras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de Optimus haciendo que soltara un gruñido.

-amor mío aaaahh Optimus¡. Brenda decía mientras sentía las olas del orgasmo llegar.

-Dilo, di mi nombre mi linda femme. Optimus dijo como especie de un gruñido.

-Optimus¡Optimus¡ aaaahhh. Dijo Brenda y Optimus gruño.

-Mía¡solo mía. Le dijo Optimus mientras lamia el cuello de Brenda haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

-Optimus aaaahh creo que me voy aaahh. Le dijo Brenda mientras gemía.

-Espera un poco mas Brenda aaahh. Le dijo mientras gemía el nombre de su compañera.

-aaaaaah Optimus ya no aguanto aaaahhh. Dijo totalmente

-Brenda¡. Optimus se corrió dentro de Brenda haciendo que ella digiera su nombre y el dijo el de ella, Optimus se desplomo a lado de Brenda y la abrazo.

-Hay que descansar un poco mi linda femme. Le decía con la respiración entre cortada.

-s-si amor mío. Brenda le dijo mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho, Optimus tomo la cobija más cercana y tapo sus cuerpos desnudos.

-Te amo Brenda. Le dijo Optimus mientras serraba sus ojos.

-Yo también te amo Optimus. Le dijo Brenda mientras se quedaba dormida.

Al fin Brenda era totalmente de Optimus a hora ya nada los separaría.

**Mi lemon creo que fue un asco pero prometo mejorar XD bye hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	18. Chapter 18

Cuando chispa y corazón se encuentran

**Aquí está el capitulo 18 amigos disfrútenlo **

Capitulo 18

Brenda había despertado halado de Optimus pero se dio cuenta de que estaban totalmente desnudos.

-Así que no fue un sueño. Se dijo a sí misma y luego miro a Optimus y se volvió a costar y fue a acurrucarse a su pecho.

-Brenda. Dijo Optimus casi en un susurro y Brenda lo miro.- como amaneciste mi linda femme. Le dijo Optimus con una sonrisa tierna.

-Un poco cansada y adolorida pero de ahí en fuera bien. Le dijo Brenda en un tono tierno, Optimus se agacho un poco y le dio un beso tierno a su femme.

-Te amo Optimus. Le dijo Brenda mientras se separaban.

-Yo también te amo Brenda. Le dijo Optimus mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su compañera.

Brenda y Optimus ya se habían levantado y se habían puesto su ropa, salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia la sala, Optimus tuvo que ayudar a Brenda para bajar las escaleras ya que le dolía demasiado al caminar al llegar a la sala se sorprendieron al ver a los Autobots y a las chicas que estaban viendo Crepúsculo.

-Vaya a hora sí que madrugaron chicas. Les dijo Brenda mientras se acercaba con Optimus y se sentaron, Optimus estaba muy metido en la película como los demás bots. En eso Michelle ve detenidamente a Brenda.

-Brenda dejaste de ser virgen¡. Michelle dijo en voz alta esto hiso que Ratchet se sonrojara por el comentario de su femme.

-Cállate¡. Le dijo Brenda muy apenada.- además no hay forma de que lo sepas. Le espeto Brenda.

-La verdad si lo que te delata es la forma en la que te sientas y que tus piernas están muy abiertas. Michelle le dijo con un tono divertido y Brenda se sonrojo como un tomate y escondió su rostro detrás del brazo de Optimus y el solo la miraba divertido.

Cuando acabo la película todos lo bots y sus femmes se habían puesto demasiado cariñosos pero cuando eso paso Optimus y Brenda aprovecharon para dar un paseo, Optimus tomo su forma de camión y Brenda subió, Optimus se puso en movimiento y Brenda iba observando todo el paisaje.

-Ah Optimus hace mucho que no me sentaba en tus asientos de cuero. Brenda le dijo con algo de nostalgia al recordar la última vez que estuvo dentro de la cabina de Optimus.

-Tienes razón mi linda femme. Le respondió Optimus atreves de la radio.

Se habían detenido en un hermoso lugar donde Brenda bajo de Optimus y el se transformo, se agacho y tomo a su femme en su mano.

-Hace mucho que no te veía así Optimus siempre estas con tu holoforma humana. Le dijo Brenda con una sonrisa y Optimus la miro.

-Brenda si siempre estuviera en mi forma real no podría descansar contigo y tampoco nos podremos aparear. Le dijo Optimus con una mirada un tanto picara y Brenda se sonrojo.

-Optimus sobre la palabra "aparear" en la tierra se dice "hacer el amor". Le dijo Brenda un tanto apenada y Optimus solo rio ante eso.

Ambos se quedaron ahí un buen rato eh incluso vieron la puesta de sol Optimus solo miraba con gran amor a Brenda él nunca pensó que podría enamorarse de un humana.

-Gracias. Optimus dijo repentinamente y Brenda se sorprendió.

-Por qué?. Brenda le pregunto.

-Por haberme salvado aquel día. Le dijo Optimus.- y haberme hecho recuperar algo de fe en los humanos y por aparecer en mi vida. Le dijo mientras sonreía.

Brenda sonrió ante las palabras de su amado que la habían conmovido y también recordó el día en que se conocieron.

-Te amo Brenda, te amo con toda mi chispa. Le dijo Optimus con un gran cariño.

-Y yo también te amo Optimus, te amo con todo mi corazón. Le dijo Brenda mientras le daba una sonrisa amorosa.

Ya se había hecho de noche Optimus se transformo en su modo camión y se dirigieron a la casa, pero antes de llegar a la casa Optimus le pregunto algo a Brenda.

-Brenda ¿te sigue doliendo?. Le dijo Optimus un poco preocupado.

-No ya no me duele el dolor ceso hace rato. Le Brenda le contesto muy tranquilamente.

Brenda empezó a jugar con su dedo en los asientos de Optimus haciendo que él se estremeciera y disminuyera la velocidad.

-Brenda deja de hacer eso si no quieres que te vuelva a dejar a dolorida. Le advirtió Optimus con una voz ronca.

-No, para que vuelva a caminar como pingüino no quiero eso. Dijo Brenda inflaba sus mejillas.

Cuando habían llegado a la casa Optimus tomo su forma humana y tomo de la mano a Brenda y entraron a la casa pero ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Joshua, Pamela y Crosshairs en su holoforma humana.

-Pamela¡ a qué hora llegaste. Le pregunto Brenda mientras la abrazaba y ella le correspondía.

-Pues tengo como 2 horas aquí y tus amigas me dijeron que saliste con Optimus y te espere. Le dijo Pamela mientras dejaba de abrazarla.

Brenda vio a Crosshairs y sorpresivamente el también la abrazo esta acción sorprendió mucho a Brenda.

-Es detestable abrazar a mi futura cuñada, pero me alegro de verte tonta femme. Le dijo Crosshairs mientras la soltaba.

-Me alegro de verte Joshua¡. Le dijo Brenda mientras abrazaba a Joshua.

-Yo también me alegro de verte pero me estas asfixiando. Le dijo Joshua con tono divertido y Brenda lo soltó.

-Se dignaron a regresar. Dijo Optimus con un tono divertido.

-jaja que chistoso Optimus. Le dijo Brenda.

-Cuando regreso?. Pamela le pregunto a Brenda.

-Hace como 4 días. Dijo Brenda con un tono tranquilo.

Mientras Optimus hablaba con su cuñada y con Crosshairs y Joshua Brenda subió a su cuarto y que a hora era también de Optimus, busco su celular y cuando bajo con los demás, ya todos estaban platicando y Pamela había dicho que se casaría con Crosshairs a finales de año, Brenda se sentía tan feliz por su hermana y Crosshairs ya todos se habían ido a Joshua le dieron una habitación ya que se quedaría unos días ahí, Optimus y Brenda ya estaban en su habitación.

-Brenda ¿Qué significa matrimonio?. Le pregunto Optimus mientras se quitaba la chamarra y la camiseta.

-Es la unión entre dos personas mediante determinados ritos y que es una ley reconocida como familia. Le dijo Brenda mientras se quitaba la ropa y se ponía un camisón azul y fue a acostarse al lado de Optimus.

Optimus tomo a Brenda por la cintura y la puso sobre él, Brenda se sonrojo hasta parecía un jitomate.

-Aun no quiero dormir mi linda femme. Le dijo Optimus con una mirada picara.

-Optimus. Le dijo Brenda pero al sentir los labios de Optimus rozar su cuello.- aaaahh Optimus mi amor aaaahh. Decía Brenda mientras gemía y Optimus se desasía del camisón de su femme y la dejaba desnuda solo por las pantimedias.

Esta noche las vidas de Optimus y de Brenda cambiarían para siempre pero no sería un cambio malo, si no un cambio bueno…

**OwO se acerca el final pero habrá una sorpresita en el ultimo capitulo nos vemos bye bye **


	19. Chapter 19

Cuando chispa y corazón se encuentran.

**Habrá algo inesperado en este capitulo**

Capitulo 19

Brenda se había despertado, pero al momento de despertar se dio cuenta de que Optimus no estaba a su lado.

-Optimus. Dijo Brenda con una voz un tanto adormilada pero no tu respuesta, en eso miro a su derecha y vio una nota que decía:

"Mi linda femme, Joshua quería que Ratchet y yo fuéramos a ver unas cosas

A un centro comercial espero estar de regreso antes del atardecer…

Te amo Brenda".

Brenda sonrió ante eso se levanto de la cama tomo una toalla de color negro y se cubrió con ella y se dirigió a la ducha ella ya había salido de la ducha, pero cuando salió empezó a sentirse mal.

-Ah que mal me siento…tal vez sea porque no eh dormido mucho. Se dijo así misma mientras tomaba su ropa y sentaba en su cama, cuando termino fue a buscar a Michelle y la encontró en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

-Hola Mich. Le dijo Brenda mientras se sostenía de la pared ya que se sentía mareada.

-Hola Brendita. Le dijo con un tono amable pero después su rostro cambio al de preocupación.- te sientes mal?. Le dijo un poco alarmada.

-Si un poco…pero tal vez sea porque no eh dormido por 2 días. Brenda le respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

-Sí pero pareces hasta vampiro¡ mira que pálida estas¡. Michelle le dijo con un tono alarmado.

-Deja de hablar en voz alta ¡que deporsi tengo mareos y con tus gritos será peor ¡ Le espeto Brenda ya un poco exasperada.-Mejor desayunemos y ya vale. Le contesto un poco más tranquila y Michelle solo la miro con preocupación pero ya no siguió insistiendo y le sirvió en un plato una pieza de pollo asado.

-Y los Autobots?. Pregunto Brenda un poco extrañada ya que ellos estaban levantados desde muy temprano.

-Pues ayer dijeron que querían vivir con sus novias y se fueron pero quisieron despedirse de ti y como te fuiste con Optimus no pudieron. Dijo Michelle mientras se sentaba a lado de Brenda con su plato.

-Ya veo. Dijo Brenda mientras comía la pieza de pollo, pero cuando se había pasado el primer trozo de pollo empezó a sentirse rara eh incluso dejo de comer por lo mismo y Michelle la vio un tanto extrañada.

-Este pollo sirve?. Pregunto Brenda mientras inspeccionaba la comida.

-mmm si lo compre ayer. Le dijo Michelle un poco dudosa.- por que la pregunta?. Le volvió a preguntar.

-Por siento que… Brenda no termino de hablar porque salió corriendo hacia el baño y cerró la puerta con un portazo bastante estruendoso.

-Brenda¡. Dijo Michelle desde afuera del baño mientras escuchaba como Brenda vomitaba, cuando Michelle escucho la palanca del baño pudo entrar y vio a Brenda sentada en el suelo.

-Brenda. Dijo Michelle con un tono preocupado.- quieres que te lleve algún doctor o contactamos a Ratchet. Le dijo Michelle a Brenda, ella negó con la cabeza.- bueno entonces ve a descansar, en cuanto Ratchet llegue le pediré que te vea y también le diré a Optimus. Le dijo a Brenda.

-No quiero que Optimus se preocupe. Le dijo con un tono preocupado a Michelle.

-No me puedo quedar callada ante esto. Le dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.- anda ve a descansar. Brenda asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a su cuarto y Michelle solo la observaba.

-Puede ser que ella pueda estar…no es eso imposible. Se dijo así misma Michelle seguía pensando que le pasaba a su amiga pero lo único que se le ocurría era algo totalmente imposible.

Brenda ya estaba en su cuarto, se había quitado toda la ropa apretada y se había quedado solamente con una playera de tirantes y en pantimedias, Brenda se dirigió hacia un cajón y saco un calendario donde había días marcados con rojo.

-Qué raro se supone hoy me tocaba. Dijo Brenda mientras se sentaba en la cama, entonces un idea le vino a la mente.- no puede ser…es totalmente imposible que yo este embarazada. Se dijo para sí misma, entonces Brenda se levanto de la cama y se puso enfrente de un espejo y se miro, se levanto la playera y se puso de lado y miro su vientre se sorprendió al ver lo que veía.

-Solo ha pasado un día y mi vientre se empezó a hincharse. Lo dijo por su vientre empezaba a verse abultado, acaricio su vientre al principio tenía miedo pero a hora se sentía feliz, las lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro ella seguía acariciando su vientre con un gran cariño.

-Me pregunto cuál será la reacción de tu padre cuando se entere de ti. Brenda dijo para sí misma y para el pequeño que apenas se formaba en su vientre, pero no sabía cuál sería la reacción de Optimus al enterarse de esta noticia, muchas ideas pasaban por su mente como el rechazo del pequeño o otras cosas, Brenda estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo. Brenda salió corriendo de su cuarto y fue a buscar a Michelle y ella estaba en la sala viendo Eclipse.

-Michelle¡ estoy embarazada¡. Le dijo Brenda a Michelle.

-Qué?¡. Le dijo bastante sorprendida y emocionada a la vez.- era por eso que te sentías mal¡. Le respondió y Brenda asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya me imagino la cara de Optimus cuando se entere. Le dijo Michelle Brenda estaba a punto de hablar cuando escucho que abrían la puerta y se escucharon las voces de Optimus y Ratchet.

-corre a tu cuarto amiga y yo le digo a Optimus que suba vale?. Le dijo Michelle y Brenda asintió.

Brenda subió a su cuarto lo más rápido posible y Optimus y Ratchet entraron a la casa y Michelle detuvo a Optimus.

-Optimus ve a ver a Brenda quiere decirte algo. Optimus al escuchar eso subió rápidamente y entro al cuarto y vio a su femme sentada en la cama y se acerco a ella.

-Mi linda femme que querías decirme. Le dijo con un tono cariñoso y mientras acariciaba la pierna de Brenda.

-Pues…mmm quiero decirte que estoy. Brenda no continúo hablando.

-Estas que mi linda femme. Le dijo Optimus.

-Estoy embarazada. Brenda dijo tímidamente y observo a Optimus en estado de shock, Brenda temía su futura reacción.

**O.O ya se supo y que hara Optimus ante esto descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo**


	20. Chapter 20: Final

Cuando chispa y corazón se encuentran

**Optimus tendrá una sorpresa para Brenda ellos serán felices por su bebe **

Capitulo 20 : Final

Optimus

No podía creerlo, Brenda…está embarazada…ella tendrá un chispeante mío estaba en estado shock no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta noticia fue demasiado inesperado, mire por un segundo mire a mi femme, sabía que ella jamás me mentiría después mire su vientre que se veía un poco abultado, sentí que Brenda empezaba a ponerse tensa y nerviosa.

-Brenda es cierto?. Le pregunte en voz baja y ella me miro con nerviosismo.

-Si. Me dijo Brenda con un tono de nerviosismo.

Solo podía mirarla, entonces la tome de la nuca y la acerque a mí y la bese con tanto amor y ella me correspondía la verdad no estaba preparado para esta noticia, pero esto fue lo que siempre quise…tener un chispeante y una femme que me amara y a hora lo tendré, un chispeante con mi amada humana es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Deje de besar a Brenda y ella me miro ya un poco calmada sonreí ante eso como amaba sus miradas.

-Entonces…no rechazaras a nuestro hijo. Me dijo Brenda mientras me miraba, así que ese era su temor, que yo rechazara a nuestro chispeante jamás rechazaría algo que viniera de ella.

-Jamás lo haría mi linda femme. Le dijo con un gran cariño y Brenda sonrió se veía tan hermosa mientras sonreía.- pero como fue que paso esto Optimus yo que recuerde solo lo hicimos dos días. Era cierto yo que sepa cuando una hembra humana está embarazada se entera como en 4 días o menos así que una idea me vino a la mente.

-Primus nos bendijo mi linda femme, bendijo nuestro amor con un chispeante. Le dije mientras sonreía, Brenda me miro con un gran amor y nos levantamos de la cama, la abrase por la cintura y volví a besarla con pación y amor.

No dejaría que lastimaran a mi compañera y a mi chispeante los protegería de cualquier cosa…el que se atreva a dañarlos lo pagara caro.

Fin del Optimus

Optimus había dejado de besar a Brenda y la miro con gran amor y ella a él, Optimus bajo una de sus manos hasta el vientre de Brenda, acaricio con un gran cariño el vientre de su amada.

-Que crees que vaya a ser, crees que sea una femme o un mech. Le dijo Optimus mientras miraba el pequeño vientre de Brenda.

-Mi amor es demasiado pronto para saberlo. Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa.- crees que debamos darles la noticia a los demás?. Pregunto Brenda.

-Claro. Dijo Optimus con una sonrisa, Brenda fue a buscar algo de ropa, pero Optimus al ver el tipo de ropa que saco vio que esa ropa se veía demasiado apretada.

-No te pongas eso, podría lastimar a nuestro chispeante. Le dijo Optimus mientras se acercaba a Brenda y tomaba la ropa que ella había tomado y escogió una playera de color rosa con listones azules y un mallon blanco. Brenda se lo puso y salieron de la habitación pero antes les envió un mensaje a sus amigas para que fueran a su casa.

-Optimus creo que no vamos a hacer el amor durante un buen tiempo. Le dijo Brenda a Optimus mientras ella ahogaba una risita.

-Por qué?. Le pregunto Optimus.

-Por que cuando una mujer está embarazada si tiene relaciones puede haber una gran posibilidad que lastimen al bebe. Le dijo Brenda mientras bajaba las escaleras, Optimus solo la miro y le ayudo.

Mientras Brenda empezaba con los dichosos antojos Optimus buscaba en la cocina algo dulce para ella junto con Michelle y Ratchet.

-Como fue que te enteraste de que Brenda está esperando un chispeante. Le dijo Ratchet a Optimus mientras buscaba algo en la alacena.

-Ella me lo dijo. Le contesto Optimus mientras buscaba en otro lado.

-A mi me lo dijo primero ya que en la mañana casi se me estaba muriendo. Añadió Michelle mientras sacaba un chocolate.- Encontré un chocolate¡. Dijo victoriosa y se lo llevo y fue seguida por Optimus y Ratchet.

Brenda estaba viendo Como entrenar a tu dragón (la primera no la segunda) mientras acariciaba su vientre y Optimus se sentó a su lado y le entrego el chocolate que Michelle encontró.

-Vete preparando Optimus ya que cuando una mujer está embarazada pide muchas cosas. Le dijeron Ratchet y Michelle mientras se sentaban en otro sillón.

-Es cierto. Dijo Brenda mientras se comía el chocolate y miro a Optimus muy entretenido con la película al igual que Ratchet.

Paso el tiempo y las amigas de Brenda llegaron con los Autobots y Optimus y Brenda se estaban preparando para dar la noticia, también se aseguraron que estuvieran ahí todos incluso su hermana y Crosshairs que no se habían ido todavía.

-Amigas, amigos, hermana y cuñado les tengo una noticia. Breda hiso una pausa y continuo.- estoy embarazada¡. Dijo demasiado alegre.

-Felicidades¡. Todas sus amigas y su hermana fueron a abrazarla.

-Felicidades Optimus¡. Dijeron los bots mientras felicitaban a su líder.

Todos hablaban felices sobre la noticia del chispeante de Optimus y Brenda, en eso apareció Joshua y le hiso una seña a Optimus para que se acercara.

-Ya lo traje Optimus. Le dijo Joshua a Optimus mientras le entregaba una caja de color azul.- y por cierto felicidades por lo de tu hijo. Le dijo Joshua mientras ponía una mano en su hombro y Optimus sonrió.

-Gracias. Dijo Optimus.

Optimus y Joshua volvieron donde estaban todos y Optimus aclaro su voz y todos le prestaron atención.

-Antes que nada quiero que todos escuchen esto. En eso Optimus se volteo hacia donde estaba Brenda y se arrodillo frente a ella y saco la caja que le dio Joshua.

-Brenda mi linda femme, llevamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos desde que tenias 14 años y a hora tendrás a mi hijo, así que es hora de pedirte esto. Brenda prestaba mucha atención a su amado y se sorprendió por lo que escucho después.- Brenda, quieres casarte conmigo. Le dijo Optimus un poco nervioso mientras abría la caja y dejaba ver un hermoso anillo de palta con un diamante de color azul marino bastante hermoso, las lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre el rostro de Brenda.

-Optimus…¡si, si quiero!. Le dijo Brenda mientras lo abrazaba y Optimus también la abrazo, le puso el anillo y la beso, mientras todos aplaudían y chiflaban, Optimus a hora era el mech más feliz del universo. Salieron a ver las estrellas.

-Optimus seré la madre más joven ya que tengo 17 años. Le dijo Brenda mientras sonreía.

-Si serás una madre joven pero demasiado hermosa. Le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.- gracias por aparecer en mi vida, Brenda. Le dijo Optimus y acaricio el vientre de Brenda.

-Se que serás un buen padre amor mío. Le dijo Brenda mientras rozaba sus labios con los de Optimus.

-Y tu una buena madre mi linda femme. Optimus dijo justo cuando la beso.

Ese día Optimus y Brenda serian felices para siempre junto al pequeño que Brenda lleva en su vientre es lo que pasa…"_CUANDO CHISPA Y CORAZON SE ENCUENTRAN_".

**Que les pareció el final espero que bien y que les haya gustado nos vemos en el siguiente fanfic.**


	21. Aviso

**Aviso**

**Hare una secuela de "Cuando chispa y corazón se encuentran" que tratara sobre Optimus y Brenda donde vivirán los cambios del embarazo de ella y donde escogerán el nombre de su chispeante y también donde Optimus demostrara ser un padre bastante pero bastante sobreprotector con su futuro hijo y con Brenda y la secuela se llamara "Nueva vida" y también habrá unas cuantas sorpresas en la secuela y se descubrirá algo sobre Brenda ya empecé a trabajar en el fic. Ah y algo más los nombres del hijo de Optimus y Brenda tal vez sean sacados de alguna película que ellos vean. También planeo hacer fanfics crossover donde la familia de Optimus sea la protagonista de estas aventuras, así que atentos.**

**Entonces no vemos: Ladyprimeneko fuera ;)**


End file.
